AoT3 the New Beginning
by AzureQuarsar
Summary: Setelah selamat dari kematian, akankah lucien dan teman-teman nya dapat menggulingkan kekuasaan raja dinding palsu dan mendirikan pemerintahan yang sah ? fanfic lanjutan 'AoT2 Journey of Lucien'
1. Chapter 1 Return of Hero

**Halo selamat datang di fanfic "AoT3 the Beginning of a New Era"**

**fanfic ini adalah lanjutan dari fanfic "AoT2 Journey of Lucien" yang bercerita tentang Uprising Arc**

**jika pembaca belum membaca fanfic yang pertama, saya sarankan membaca nya karena cerita ini adalah lanjutan dari petualangannya Lucien.**

**Fanfic ini lebih berbasis ke animenya yaitu Attack on Titan season 3 cour 1 daripada di game AoT2 Final battle. karena gamenya aku bisa bilang "buruk" untuk final battlenya**

**POV sebagian besar dari OC**

**Manga dan Anime adalah milik dari mr Hajime Isayama**

**Author Note : untuk keamanan penulis dan pembaca, project "tales of freedom" saya buat menjadi 2 bagian sama seperti animenya yaitu the Beginning of a New Era dan Retake Wall Maria. alasan saya membaginya menjadi 2 bagian karena perbedaan rating. saat saya menonton animenya dan membuat fanfic ini, terlalu banyak adegan pembunuhan dan penyiksaan ke manusia. akibatnya daripada saya meracuni para pembaca dan saya diflame, saya memutuskan membagi project ini menjadi 2 bagian. rating fanfic ini saya rubah dari T menjadi M, sementara fanfic selanjutnya Rating akan menjadi T lagi. terima kasih atas perhatiannya.**

**Cerita mungkin memuat Spoiler jika tidak suka, anda tidak usah membacanya**

**maaf kalau ada typo atau cerita yang buruk**

**selamat membaca~~~**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Return of Hero**

besok pagi setelah pertempuran di dinding shina, squad levi yang baru, squad hanji, squad miche dan komandan langsung berangkat ke daerah selatan dinding shina untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa titan yang mungkin masih berkeliaran diseputaran dinding shina.

saat mereka sampai mereka dikejutkan dengan adanya sekitar 15 mayat titan yang berserakan disekitar mereka.

"astaga...apa-apaan ini ?" tanya hanji terkejut

erwin lalu menyuruh miche mendeteksi area sekitar. mungkin ada prajurit garrison yang membunuh titan-titan ini

"miche, apa kau mencium keberadaan orang lain selain kita ?" tanya erwin

miche mengendus-endus sebentar lalu berkata

"ada, hanya saja sangat tipis."

lalu mereka semua terdiam

"erwin apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ?" tanya levi

"hmmm... semuanya pecah pasukan menjadi 4 squad, setiap squad terdiri dari 3 orang. setiap squad berpencar untuk mencari keberadaan orang lain, jika tidak menemukannya segera kembali ke sini. hindari bertempur dengan titan." perintah erwin

semuanya langsung hormat dan berpencar

**Squadnya jean**

jean bersama dengan trio shiganshina menuju arah timur dari titik pertemuan

"Ya kapten jeannie, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" tanya eren menggoda jean

"jangan memanggilku dengan nama yang konyol itu !" bentak jean dengan wajah memerah

"sudahlah eren, jangan menggoda orang saat misi..." tegur armin

"armin benar, tetaplah dibelakangku agar aman." kata mikasa

"diamlah mikasa, aku baik-baik saja !" seru eren

15 menit mereka mendeteksi di padang rumput.

mereka terus berjalan dan tanpa sadar mereka sampai di hutan.

armin melihat sekeliling langsung menegur jean

"jean, apa kita tidak terlalu jauh dari titik pertemuan ?" tanya armin

jean, eren dan mikasa lalu melihat sekelilingnya

"armin benar, kita sudah terlalu jauh. lebih baik kita kembali saja." kata eren

saat mereka mau kembali, mikasa langsung berseru

"Tunggu !"

"ada apa mikasa ?" tanya jean

"itu lihat..." kata mikasa sambil menunjuk jejak kaki yang berada dibawahnya

"ini aneh sekali...kenapa ada jejak kaki dihutan ini ?" tanya eren heran

"apa ada orang yang menguntit kita daritadi ?" tanya mikasa

"tidak...di hutan ini banyak semak-semak, jika ada yang menguntit kita, seharusnya sudah terdeteksi daritadi. mengingat kita hanya berempat disini." jelas armin

"apa itu jejak kaki titan ?" tanya eren

armin lalu turun dari kudanya dan melihat jejak kaki itu lebih jelas

"tidak. ini bukan milik titan, ini milik manusia...dilihat dari bentuknya...rasanya dia baru saja lewat sini sebelum kita datang." asumsi armin

mereka terdiam sebentar

"apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ?" tanya eren

"tentu saja ikuti jejak ini, lagipula dengan banyaknya titan yang kita temukan tadi, rasanya semua titan didaerah ini mungkin sudah habis." kata jean

"jean benar. lebih baik kita ikuti ini." kata mikasa sambil mengikuti jejak itu

mereka akhirnya mengikuti jejak kaki itu.

saat mereka mengikuti jejak itu ada hal aneh lagi.

"jean, lihat." kata mikasa menunjuk ke kuda berwarna cream yang sedang makan rumput.

"kuda ? kenapa bisa ada kuda di hutan belantara seperti ini..." tanya jean terkejut

"tidak mungkin..." kata armin setelah memperhatikan kuda itu

"ada apa armin ?" tanya eren

"rasanya mataku yang salah, atau itu...mirip dengan kuda yang dipakai lucien ?" tanya armin

mereka langsung terkejut dan memperhatikan kuda itu lagi

"kau benar armin...pantas saja aku seperti mengenalnya..." kata jean

"daripada melihat kuda itu, lebih baik kita lanjut menelusuri jejak kaki ini." kata mikasa menyadarkan mereka

mereka akhirnya kembali menelusuri

setelah 30 menit, mereka sampai dipadang rumput yang cukup jauh dari distrik ermich

"jejak kaki itu berhenti disini..." kata eren kebingungan

lalu eren menemukan sesuatu

"teman-teman lihat..." kata eren sambil menunjukan pedang yang tertancap ditanah dan jubah scout yang koyak berkibar ditiup oleh angin

"jubah itu..." kata armin terkejut

mereka lalu ke jubah itu dan menemukan seorang anak yang terbaring disampingnya dengan wajahnya ditutupi oleh jaket scout.

mereka langsung turun dari kuda dan melihat lebih jelas siapa dia.

"dia..." kata jean terkejut sambil membuka jaket anak itu pelan.

mereka langsung terkejut dan senang melihat siapa yang berada disana

mereka melihat teman dan pahlawan mereka tidur dengan tenang...

"lucien..." kata jean senang melihat sahabatnya masih hidup.

mereka lalu duduk disekelilingnya

trio shiganshina pun juga terkejut melihatnya.

"lucien masih hidup..." kata eren senang

"lucien..." kata mikasa

armin lalu menempelkan telinga di dadanya.

"dia masih hidup." kata armin

mereka semua langsung senang mendengarnya.

"lucien telah kembali !!" teriak jean sambil berdiri

"diamlah muka kuda !! jangan ganggu dia tidur !" seru eren

jean langsung menutup mulutnya.

tidak berapa lama, mata anak itu bergerak dan mulai membuka mata.

mereka langsung melihat lucien

**Lucien POV**

saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihat eren, mikasa dan armin melihatku.

"kalian...kalian masih hidup ?" tanyaku

"tentu saja...maafkan aku..." kata eren sedih

aku diam lalu terbangun perlahan-lahan.

aku lalu menyadari sesuatu.

"kalian kenapa disini ? ini kapan dan dimana ?" tanyaku

"ini pagi hari sejak kemarin penyerangan dinding shina. dan kita berada di padang rumput dekat dinding shina." kata armin

aku hanya menatap armin sambil kebingungan.

aku lalu memegang kepalaku.

saat aku kebingungan, aku menyadari sesuatu

aku berarti masih hidup...dan ini bukan mimpi...

lalu aku memegang kepalaku lagi sambil menggigit lidahku.

"ada apa lucien ?" tanya mikasa

ini sakit...ini nyata...

tunggu dulu...itu berarti...

ini bukan mimpi...

aku benar-benar titan shifter...

"hey lucien, kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya jean duduk disebelahku

aku lalu melihat jean

aku tidak boleh membiarkan teman-temanku tahu kalau aku adalah titan shifter...

ini bakal merepotkan jika mereka sampai tahu...

"hey lucien, jika kau ada masalah ceritakan ke kami. kami akan membantumu." kata armin

"tidak, aku hanya merasa bingung..." kataku pelan

"bingung kenapa ?" tanya jean

"tidak...seingatku aku mati saat selesai melawan titan-titan itu pada saat kalian pergi." kataku memegang kepalaku

mereka hanya bingung dengan jawabanku.

"sudahlah...kau itu hidup, tidak hanya itu. kau berhasil menyelamatkan kami dan menepati janjimu untuk kembali hidup-hidup ke kita." kata jean

aku terdiam

jean benar...aku berjanji ke mereka sebelum menahan titan-titan ini...

"oh...kalau begitu maafkan aku jika membuat kalian khawatir." kataku

"tidak lucien, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. gara-gara emosiku, kau terpaksa mengorbankan diri demi teman-temanku." kata eren sedih

aku menatap eren dan tersenyum.

"sudahlah, itu sudah tugasku melindungi kalian."

mereka hanya menatapku

lalu aku berdiri.

"ayo kita kembali ke headquarter scout." kataku

"tidak perlu lucien, kami bersama dengan para petinggi dan komandan." kata armin

"benarkah ? ayo kalau begitu." kataku sambil mau memakai ODM

aku mengecek ODM dan scabbardku sebelum kupakai.

"ada masalah dengan ODMmu lucien ?" tanya eren

"tidak, ODMku aman...aku hanya kehabisan gas dan pedang saja." kataku pelan

"kau mau kuberikan gas dan pedang ?" tawar jean

"tidak usah, aku merasa tidak ada titan disini."

aku lalu memakai ODMku.

"hey lucien." kata mikasa

"hm ?"

"lengan kiri pada jaket dan bajumu kenapa tidak ada ?" tanya mikasa

"oh ya, dan juga warna matamu menjadi biru tua." kata jean

aku lalu terkejut, namun tetap menjaga wajahku tetap datar.

astaga...apa yang harus aku katakan ke mereka...

"soal baju dan jaket...setelah melawan titan-titan itu aku benar-benar kacau..."

"gas habis dan pedangnya sisa sedikit ditambah dengan stamina tinggal sedikit dan lapar. saat aku berada di pohon, aku tanpa sadar jatuh dan jaketku tersangkut di salah satu dahan. aku lalu memotong jaketku di lengan kiri agar bebas. saat aku terjatuh, aku lihat bajuku juga ikut sobek. jadinya aku sobek saja semuanya." jelasku sambil bohong

saat armin mau menjawab, aku segera mengambil pedangku dan mengecek mataku.

"soal mata...aku tidak tahu kenapa jadi seperti ini..." kataku pelan sambil bersiul

tidak lama kemudian kudaku datang

"hey palomino, maaf kalau aku membiarkanmu semalaman." kataku ke kudaku.

saat mau naik, aku melihat teman-temanku masih bengong.

"hey, apa yang kalian lakukan ? segera bertemu mereka !" seruku

mereka langsung sadar dan naik ke kudanya.

kita lalu ke para petinggi dan komandan erwin

aku hanya berharap mereka tidak tahu kalau aku berbohong.

akhirnya selama 10 menit, kita sampai ke para petinggi dan komandan.

"hey komandan." kataku setelah sampai ditempat mereka.

komandan erwin dan para petinggi melihatku dengan kaget. conny dan sasha juga kaget melihatku.

"lucien...kau hidup ?" tanya hanji

"tentu saja mayor..." kataku

mayor hanji langsung senang dan memelukku

"wahhhh lucien !! kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir saja !!" teriak hanji kesal dan senang

"yeah...maaf soal itu mayor." kataku

lalu jean dan trio shiganshina datang ke aku

"cepat sekali kau lucien..." kata jean

"kalian saja yang lama." kataku

lalu conny bertanya ke aku

"bagaimana bisa kau selamat dengan kepungan titan-titan itu ?" tanya conny

"karena janji ku ke kalian untuk kembali. itu saja." kataku pendek

mereka hanya bingung dengan jawabanku.

saat berbincang-bincang, aku merasa ada titan yang mengarah ke kita.

"rasanya kita dapat pengunjung tidak diundang." kataku sambil menunjuk arah barat dimana ada kira-kira 10 titan abnormal datang ke kita.

miche lalu mengendus-endus

"lucien benar, ada sekitar 10 abnormal datang ke kita." kata miche

semuanya masuk ke mode tempur dan melawan titan-titan itu.

setelah 45 menit mereka berhasil menghabisi titan-titan tersebut.

kita lalu berkumpul sebelum kembali ke headquarter

"nak, karena kau sudah kembali. kau akan bersama dengan squadku dan mata empat. juga ada rencana scout kedepannya." kata levi

"baiklah."

"baguslah, kita mendapatkan harapan manusia kembali. ayo kembali ke markas." kata erwin

kita akhirnya kembali ke headquarter scout.

"hey lucien, bagaimana kau bisa mendeteksi titan itu ?" tanya nanaba

"aku hanya menggunakan instingku saja kak." kataku

akhirnya kita sampai di headquarter dan bersiap untuk besok

aku percaya...dengan kekuatan titan dalam diriku, kita bisa mendapatkan kebebasan kita.


	2. Chapter 2 Mysterious Killer

**Chapter ****2**** Mysterious Killer**

aku dan kapten levi pergi ke tempat para squad levi yang baru. kita berdua juga berbincang-bincang

aku dan kapten levi hanya menggunakan baju kasual seperti biasa.

sekarang aku sudah tidak pernah memakai cravat lagi, lengan bajuku kusingsingkan dan juga 3 kancing baju teratasku kubiarkan terbuka

"bagaimana perasaanmu Lucien ?" tanya levi

"terjebak dihutan bersama dengan titan membuatku lebih kuat kapten."

"hmph. baguslah, aku tahu kau tidak akan mati semudah itu." kata levi

"yeah."

kitapun sampai dimana squad levi yang baru dan historia ditempatkan.

squad baru dari levi terdiri atas Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Conny, Sasha, dan aku. pasca aku kembali menjadi scout, komandan erwin menyuruh aku bergabung dengan squad levi juga. jadinya aku bergabung di dua squad yaitu squad levi dan squad hanji. karena performaku yang bagus sejak masuk di scout komandan mengangkat aku sebagai wakil komandan squad di kedua squad.

kapten levi dan aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan dia mengecek kebersihan dari para anggotanya.

"aku yakin sudah memberi kalian waktu yang cukup." kata levi

dilihat dari ekspresi kapten levi, dia tahu dia tidak puas dengan kebersihan mereka.

aku melihat wajah mereka menjadi lucu, karena takut dihukum oleh kapten levi

"kita akan membicarakan ini nanti." kata levi yang membuat semuanya lega

"mayor hanji bersih keras melakukan eksperimen nya." kataku

"baik." kata eren

kitapun pergi ke tempat eksperimen

"hey lucien." panggil jean

"ada apa ?"

"tumben kau pakai baju seperti ini ?" tanya jean

"apa ada masalah saat aku memakai baju ini ?" tanyaku balik

"tidak...kau terlihat lebih liar." kata jean

"..."

setelah sampai, kita memulai eksperimen nya

setelah 3 jam eksperimen, titan eren berteriak lalu jatuh.

"EREN !" teriak hanji

"Eren ada apa ?! berdirilah ! masa depan manusia berada di tanganmu" teriak armin

aku memperhatikan titan eren dan berkata ke mayor

"mayor, kita hentikan saja eksperimen nya."

"hehhh ?! kenapa lucien ?!" teriaknya

"lihat mayor." kataku menunjuk eren yang sudah jatuh

"pertama badannya eren diluar, kedua tingginya tidak sampai 10 meter, ketiga titan nya tidak berotot sama sekali." kataku

"astaga ! eren kalau kau bisa bergerak berikan signal !" teriak hanji

tetapi eren tidak memberi signal apapun

"EREN !" teriak mikasa turun dari kuda dan melihat eren

"Mikasa !" teriak jean

"tsk, bocah-bocah itu bertindak semaunya." kata levi

"apa waktunya untuk hukuman ?" tanya levi

"tidak, tidak, tidak ! bubarkan eksperiment !" perintah hanji

kitapun turun dan membantu mengeluarkan eren

aku mencoba menarik eren.

"sial... panas sekali..." kataku mencoba menarik lagi

"Lucien tunggu ! eren berdarah !" kata mikasa

"apa ?" kataku sambil melihat eren

tubuhnya eren masih tersangkut, aku mencoba menariknya pelan-pelan dan hanji berteriak

"tahan dulu lucien ! ohhhhh ! lihatlah moblit ! cepat lukis dia !"

"mayor ! apa kau tidak punya kasihan sama sekali ?!" teriak moblit

akupun hanya terdiam sebentar lalu mikasa menebas otot yang menempel di tubuhnya eren. akibatnya aku terjungkal dan aku melihat wajah eren yang... aku tidak mau membayangkan nya.

lalu hanji memberi perintah ke jean dan conny

"semuanya pastikan tidak ada saksi mata !"

"baik !" lalu conny dan jean pergi

lalu levi datang ke aku

"lucien, kau nanti malam akan bersama hanji pergi ke distrik trost." katanya

"baik."

kitapun mengakhiri eksperimennya. aku, hanji dan kak moblit mau pergi ke tempat pastur nick.

**Distrik Trost**

kita pergi ke tempat pastur nick untuk berbincang-bincang tentang rahasia dinding

sampai disana kami dikejutkan dengan tewasnya pastur nick, dan 2 polisi militer yang berada disana menghalangi kita melihatnya

"hei kau akan mengacaukan TKP segera mundur !" kata salah satu polisi militer

"ini tugas kami bukan kalian !" kata satunya

lalu mereka menutup pintunya

"akhir-akhir ini banyak perampokan terjadi." jelas salah satunya

"apa ?! tidak mungkin ?! dia seperti disiksa !" kata hanji

lalu dia mencengkram lehernya hanji dan berkata

"kau dari unit mana ?!"

aku langsung mencengkram tangannya, dia kesakitan dan melihat ke aku

"komandan seksi penelitian mayor Hanji Zoe dan wakil squad Lucien Wolfe dan Moblit Berner..." kataku dingin yang membuat dia ketakutan

"pangkat kalian tidak penting untuk regiment sampah seperti kalian..." katanya terbata-bata

"dengar...titan tidak membunuh dia... jadi ini diluar tugas kalian...!" katanya menjelaskan tapi ada yang aneh

"tunggu dulu kalian...squad interior pertama ?" tanya moblit yang membuat mereka keringat dingin

"buat apa polisi militer ibukota datang kesini ?" tanyaku

"kami pasukan mengurus banyak hal ! tidak seperti kalian !" katanya mengelak

aku berencana mengintrogasi mereka lebih jauh, tetapi hanji melarangku

"oh ! begitu ya ! kau benar maafkan aku karena rasa penasaran ini ! izinkan aku menjabat tanganmu." kata hanji

aku tahu hanji hanya berakting agar dapat mengorek informasinya

"jadi begitu ya...pastur nick terbunuh...tapi dia punya apa untuk dicuri ?! tanya hanji ke polisi militer satunya

"tentu saja dia punya perhiasan gereja yang terbuat dari besi mahal." kata nya

"hahhh ?! pastur nick adalah pendeta dari ordo dinding ?!" tanya hanji

"apa maksudmu ?!" tanyanya kebingungan

"aku mengenalnya, dia dulu pembuat kursi saja. aku bahkan mengizinkan dia tinggal disini...jadi aku tidak mengenalnya lebih dekat.."kata hanji sok memelas

"kalau begitu selamat melakukan investigasi ! ayo lucien, moblit !" katanya

"baik mayor." kata moblit

kitapun meninggalkan mereka yang masih kebingungan

saat sudah jauh dari mereka, aku bertanya ke hanji

"mayor dia siapa ?" tanyaku

"dia pemimpin squad polisi militer bagian pertama, djel sannes." jawabnya

"jadi mayor...kau mendapat apa saja dari dia ?" tanya moblit

"nick tewas disiksa dan dia dibunuh." jelasnya

kita diam lalu moblit bertanya

"sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan ?" tanya moblit

"kita berkumpul kembali dengan squad levi untuk mendiskusikan rencana selanjutnya." usulku

"ide bagus." kata hanji

kitapun kembali ke markasnya squad levi

**Markas squad levi**

kita menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan pastur nick. armin bertanya

"pastur nick tewas...apa mereka menyiksanya untuk mendapatkan informasi yang dia berikan pada kita ?"

"rasanya...mereka menyiksa nya untuk mengorek sesuatu yang dia tahu..."kataku

"hanji...berapa banyak kuku yang lepas ?" tanya levi

"aku hanya sekilas melihatnya, rasanya semua kukunya terlepas." kata hanji

"jadi mereka memaksa nick berbicara dengan melepas satu-persatu kukunya agar mau bicara." kata moblit

"benar. aku pikir dia orang yang bodoh...tetapi dia tetap mempertahankan kepercayaanya hingga akhir. dengan kata lain mereka masih belum tahu jika kita sudah berhubungan dengan keluarga reiss." kata levi

"kapten...jika mereka melakukan ini...berarti pemerintahan berniat mencelakai kita." kataku

lalu nifa datang ke kita

"ada perintah dari komandan erwin !" kata nifa sambil menyerahkan surat ke levi

levi membacanya dan membuat perintah

"semuanya keluar !"

kitapun mengemas barang kita dan keluar

"kapten ada apa ?!" tanya jean

"pergerakan recon corps diluar dinding dibekukan. perintah dari kerajaan." kata levi

"rasanya mereka ingin mengambil eren dan historia." kata armin

"sebelum komandan menyerahkan ini ke aku, polisi militer menangkap dia." kata nifa

"apa ?! dia dianggap kriminal ?!" tanya conny

"tidak, rasanya polisi militer ingin tetap merahasiakan rahasia dibalik dinding ini..." kataku

"tapi mengapa mereka mencari eren dan historia ?" tanya sasha

"entahlah." kata levi

"kalau begitu kita akan pindahkan mereka berdua ke distrik trost." kata hanji

"bukan nya trost tempat pastor nick terbunuh ?" tanya armin

"dengan adanya kepanikan di trost kita akan mudah menyelinap." kata moblit

"benar juga..." kata armin

"yang penting kita jangan sampai terpojok." kata levi

kita diam sebentar lalu levi meminta usul

"hanji, aku pinjam lucien dulu."

"baiklah, aku akan menemui erwin dan miche." kata hanji

saat aku mau pergi berjalan tiba-tiba aku merasa melihat 2 orang sedang mengintai kita

"lucien ada apa ?" tanya levi yang aneh dengan tingkahku

"ada tamu tidak diundang."

semuanya langsung waspada

"semuanya ayo bergerak cepat." kata levi

**Distrik Trost pagi hari**

kami semua berjalan di sekitar distrik trost dengan memakai jubah agar menyamarkan identitas kita.

"kenapa ada bendera kerajaan dimana-mana ?" tanya conny

"setahun sekali raja memberi bantuan ke seluruh distrik." kata ku

lalu kita berjalan-jalan lagi, saat sedang berjalan-jalan, aku merasakan ada getaran.

"semuanya dibelakang kalian !"

semuanya berhasil menghindar tetapi armin dan jean yang menyamar menjadi eren dan historia dibawa oleh mereka

"mereka diculik !" teriak conny

aku hanya diam saja sambil tersenyum.

lalu aku, mikasa, dan levi pergi ke atap tempat membawa penculik itu tadi, sementara sasha dan conny mengawasi sekitar

mikasa mengintip mereka dan kembali lagi

"bagaimana keadaan disana ?" tanyaku

"jika kita terlalu lama mereka akan tahu penyamaran kita." lapor mikasa

"begitu ya... tapi aneh sekali" kata levi

"kenapa mereka menggunakan penculik amatiran ?" lanjutnya

kita diam sebentar lalu levi berdiri

"mikasa kau bisa urus sisanya bukan ? Lucien kau ikut dengan aku." kata levi

"mikasa, jika kau sudah selesai segera bergabung dengan kita." lanjutnya

lalu aku dan kapten levi bergabung dengan squad mata-mata untuk mengecek eren dan historia yang sebenarnya

"kapten ?" tanya nifa

"bagaimana kondisinya ?" tanya levi

"kita sudah dekat dengan komandan pixis." lapor nifa

"rencana penipuan bagaimana?" tanya nifa

"sukses, tetapi ada yang janggal..." kataku

"apa ?" tanya nifa

"jika polisi militer dalang dibalik semua ini...kenapa mereka menggunakan pencuri amatiran ?" tanyaku

"entahlah, lihat kereta kudanya bergerak lagi !" kata nifa menunjuk kereta kudanya

lalu kita memperhatikan kereta yang maju kembali lalu levi tiba-tiba bertanya

"lucien, nifa apa kalian pernah mendengar kenny the ripper ?"

"aku pernah mendengar rumornya, pembunuh ibukota terhebat." kataku

"ya dia orang yang membunuh 100 polisi militer. ada apa kapten ?" kata nifa

"aku pernah hidup dengan dia..." kata levi

lalu kita terdiam dan aku merasakan ada orang yang naik ke kita dan menodongkan pistol ke arah kita.

"nifa !" teriak levi

aku sempat menarik nifa sebelum pistol itu ditembakan dan aku dan nifa bersembunyi di balik atap.

lalu aku mendengar tembakan lagi dan aku melihat 2 pasukan mata-mata kita terbunuh

aku langsung berkata ke nifa

"nifa segera kabur dari sini !"

nifa pun mengangguk dan kabur dengan diam-diam.

lalu aku mendengar suara dibalik tempat aku bersembunyi

"YO LEVI !" kata orang itu

"kau sudah besar ya ?" tanya orang itu

lalu aku melihat banyak prajurit tidak dikenal mengepung kita

"ahhh sepertinya kau tidak berubah ya ?" tanya orang itu

lalu prajurit tersebut terbang ke arah kita. levi dan aku berpencar

lalu aku mendengar levi berteriak

"KENNY !"

**_Bersambung_**


	3. Chapter 3 Gun vs Sword

**Warning : Chapter paling sadis ****!**

**Chapter 3 Gun vs Sword**

aku dan kapten levi berlari sambil menghindari tembakan dari para prajurit tidak dikenal.

levi pergi ke arah timur sementara aku ke arah barat.

lalu aku sempat melihat gerobak yang membawa eren dan historia yang asli dikendalikan musuh. aku mencoba menolong mereka tetapi para bajingan ini tetap saja mengincar aku.

lalu suara tembakan terdengar lagi dan mengenai daerah pinggangku.

aku langsung mencoba menahan sakit sambil tetap berlari dan terbang menghindar.

aku segera membanting diriku ke arah gudang yang tidak terpakai, sementara levi berada cafe didepan gudang tempat aku bersembunyi.

sial, ini gawat...

para prajurit itu mengepung kita sekarang...

pendarahan di pinggangku sembuh perlahan-lahan, tapi tetap saja menyakitkan...

aku harus keluar dari keadaan ini...

apa perlu aku mengeluarkan kekuatan titanku ?

tidak-tidak, itu malah memperburuk keadaan...

sial ! digudang ini hanya ada balok kayu saja.

aku harus kabur dari mereka tapi...aku perlu bantuan pengalih perhatian

lalu aku mendengar suara tembakan dari seberang. dan para prajurit yang mengepung gudang tempat aku sembunyi mulai memperhatikan ke arah depan.

bagus sekarang kesempatannya

aku langsung menembakan kait ODM ku ke prajurit terdekat dan menebasnya, lalu aku langsung terbang.

aku langsung lari di atap, sementara bajingan ini tetap saja mengejarku dari belakang.

aku lalu terjun jatuh dan berputar ke belakang mereka. aku menyerang balik salah satu dari mereka dari belakang dengan melemparkan kaitku ke badan dan wajahnya.

para prajurit yang panik mencoba menembak ku, tetapi aku melindungi diriku dengan badan teman mereka.

setelah cukup dekat, aku langsung memenggal kepala mereka dan mencari keberadaan eren dan historia.

saat aku mencari sambil menghindari para prajurit itu, aku melihat teman-temanku.

"hey, segera cari gerobaknya eren dan christa !" perintahku lalu aku merasa ada seseorang berada dibawahku yang akan menembak ku.

aku menembakan kait ke badan nya dan menebasnya. teman-temanku melihatku dengan horor

lalu levi bergabung dengan kita.

"dengar ! mereka sudah terbiasa membunuh orang, sudah ada 2 korban dari pihak kita. jika ingin membawa mereka, kalian jangan ragu ! bunuh jika ada kesempatan !" perintah levi

lalu aku melihat prajurit lain nya yang mengejar kita

"segera berpencar dan cari gerobaknya !" kataku

kita berpencar mencari gerobaknya eren dan historia

saat mencari aku dan teman-temanku menemukan gerobak yang digunakan mereka

saat kami mendekat, gerobak itu meledak

"eren !" seru mikasa

aku langsung sadar ketika banyak prajurit tidak dikenal mulai mengerubungi kita.

"sial !" kataku sambil menyerang para prajurit itu

teman-temanku kelihatan ragu untuk membunuh mereka, sementara mikasa dan aku saja yang berani.

levi lalu bergabung dengan kita

"aku menemukan gerobaknya mengarah ke gerbang dalam trost !" seru levi

"cepat kita selamatkan mereka." kataku dingin

kita lalu pergi dan menemukan gerobak yang membawa eren dan historia

"armin jean ! cepat ke gerobak itu ! yang lain lindungi !" perintah levi

aku dan levi membuat sibuk para musuh.

aku sepintas melihat jean dan armin membunuh salah satu dari mereka, dan mereka bengong. sementara belakang mereka ada 3 prajurit lain nya yang berusaha menyerang mereka

aku tahu ini berat bagi mereka membunuh manusia, tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain...

"jean, armin !!" teriak levi untuk menyadarkan mereka

"sial..." kataku sambil berusaha menyelamatkan mereka

untungnya conny dan sasha yang berhasil menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

tetapi kita gagal menyelamatkan eren dan historia. mereka dibawa kabur dari trost

mikasa mencoba menyusul mereka, tetapi levi mencegahnya.

**Malam**

malam ini, kami semua berkumpul di gudang tempat jean dan armin tadi ditangkap.

kami makan dengan suasananya tegang, sementara sasha memperban lukaku dipinggang.

squad levi terpaksa sembunyi karena menghindari kejaran para pasukan anti personel.

aku membuka bajuku dan membiarkan sasha mengobati aku.

"argh !"

"maaf lucien." kata sasha

aku melihat sasha berusaha mengobati bagian pinggangku dengan wajah memerah.

"jangan berpikir aneh-aneh hanya karena aku telanjang." kataku dingin

"h-hei-aku tidak berpikir aneh-aneh." kata sasha

"terserahlah." kataku malas

aku melihat armin terlihat shock berat

"hey armin !"

armin langsung tersentak.

"y-ya !" seru armin

"ada apa armin ? apa tempat kotor ini membuat nafsu makanmu hilang ?" tanya levi

"tidak..." kata armin lesu

"jean, ada sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti..." kata armin

"apa itu ?" tanya jean

"saat aku menembakan pistol itu untuk menyelamatkanmu...kukira aku tidak sempat. maaf tapi...kenapa aku bisa menembak duluan ?" tanya armin

lalu jean menutup matanya dan membayangkan kejadian yang tadi

"itu..." kata jean tetapi dipotong oleh levi

"karena orang satunya ragu." kata levi

"benar...Armin, Lucien. Maafkan aku karena tidak dapat melakukan tugasku..." kata jean

"aku tahu..." kata armin yang membuat jean bingung

"orang yang kau bunuh tadi...aku tahu mereka orang baik. orang yang lebih manusiawi daripada aku...aku dengan mudahnya menarik pelatuk itu...aku..." kata armin yang tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya

"armin...tanganmu sekarang sudah berlumuran darah. kau sudah tidak bisa menjadi orang normal lagi." kata levi

"apa maksudmu ?" tanya mikasa

"terima kenyataan nya armin...jika tanganmu tidak berlumuran darah, mungkin jean tidak disini lagi." kata levi

semuanya terdiam lalu levi melanjutkannya lagi

"Armin, karena kau berani mengotori tanganmu, squad kita tidak ada yang mati. terima kasih." katanya

semuanya langsung diam sebentar lalu jean berkata "kapten levi, aku...kupikir bertarung sesama manusia itu salah, dan kau juga salah memerintahkan itu ke kami aku takut menyakiti orang lain. ternyata akulah yang salah. jika ada kesempatan seharusnya aku menembaknya."

levi lalu memotongnya

"aku tidak pernah mengatakan siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar." katanya yang membuat jean bingung

"aku sendiri tidak tahu hal itu. apa kau benar-benar salah ?" lanjutnya

lalu levi melihat ke aku yang masih diobati sasha

"Lucien, kau berbeda dengan kedua temanmu ini. kenapa kau tidak ragu membunuh mereka ?" tanya levi

aku diam sebentar.

"karena aku bukan lagi manusia..." jawabku yang membuat semuanya kecuali kapten levi terkejut

"apa maksudmu ?" tanya jean

aku diam sebentar

"kapten, ingat waktu kita diberitahu bahwa titan selama ini adalah manusia ? disitulah aku tahu aku tidak ada bedanya dengan pembunuh." kataku.

"bagitu ya..." balas levi

hening sejenak...

"sudah selesai lucien." kata sasha selesai mengobati pinggangku

aku lalu berdiri

"ini lebih baik..."

lalu levi berdiri juga

"baiklah...sekarang waktunya mendengarkan pernyataan darinya." katanya sambil berjalan ke sandera kita.

levi membuka mulutnya dan sandera itu berkata

"Tunggu ! aku hanya pria tua yang mengendarai kereta tua disekitar..."

tapi aku segera memotong kata-katanya

"bukan nya kau orang yang sama yang menghalangi evakuasi pertempuran di distrik trost yang lalu ?" tanyaku sambil menyilangkan tanganku

"ya lucien, dia orang yang sama." kata mikasa

orang itu melihat ke kita berdua dengan ketakutan. dia membayangkan kejadian di trost yang lalu.

"aku tahu. Dimo Reeves bukan ?" tanya levi

"cih ! kami hanya mengikuti perintah polisi militer tetapi gagal...mereka akan menghancurkan perusahaan reeves karena kegagalan ini. mereka akan mengincar aku, anak ku, dan semua karyawanku." jelasnya

"jadi kau mau mati tanpa melawan ?" tanya levi yang membuat dimo kebingungan

"alasan trost tidak hancur karena perusahaanmu dan masyarakat bekerja sama." kata levi

"jadi kau mau bekerja sama denganku ?" tanya dimo

"kami hanya ingin tahu dimana eren dan historia." kataku sambil melepas kacamataku

"jika kau bisa menyiapkan persediaan pada polisi militer, kita bisa memikirkan sesuatu." lanjutku

"tapi, apakah kau bisa menyelamatkan karyawanku dan penduduk dari kelaparan ?" tanya dimo

levi berjongkok di depan dia dan berkata "aku tidak bisa menjamin hal itu. tapi, kau bisa percaya ke kita bahwa kita akan terus bergerak maju hingga akhir."

**Sementara Di tempat lain**

Squad Miche dan Hanji melihat di jendela

"akhirnya kita sampai juga." kata miche

hanji lalu bertemu dengan nifa dan mereka berbincang-bincang

hanji yang terkejut langsung mendorong pintunya erwin

"Erwin masalah semakin gawat ! pertama eren dan historia diculik, kedua 2 pasukan mata-mata yang bersama dengan levi terbunuh !" kata hanji

"kami akan menemui levi untuk mengetahui lokasi kedua orang itu." kata miche

"lalu yang satunya ?" tanya erwin

"eren mengingat percakapan ymir dan bertholdt waktu lucien pingsan tapi...jika yang dikatakan benar...astaga kepalaku bisa meledak !" kata hanji frustasi sambil memegang kepalanya

"mayor tenanglah !" kata moblit

nanaba mengambil air dan memberikan nya ke hanji. hanji langsung menyambarnya dan meminumnya

"sekarang mayor hanji...apa masalahnya ?" tanya gelgar

"jika tidak segera diselamatkan eren akan dimakan !" kata hanji yang membuat semuanya terkejut

"lebih baik kita bertemu dengan squad levi saja." kata miche

semuanya mengangguk.

lalu squad hanji dan squad miche kembali menemui squad levi.

**Tempat lai****n**

3 squad berkumpul disuatu tempat di dekat dinding trost

lalu kami mendengar suara langkah kaki kuda bergerak ke arah kita

kitapun segera memakai tudung kita.

"apa kita sudah sampai ?" tanya salah seorang polisi militer, tetapi jean mengacungkan senapan ke arah dia.

saat dia mau berteriak, jean memukulnya hingga pingsan

sementara dari dalam mikasa juga membuat pingsan satunya.

kita membawa mereka berdua dan mengikat mereka diruang bawah tanah untuk mengintrogasi mereka.

semua temanku tidak berani mengintrogasi mereka, termasuk dengan nanaba dan gelgar. jadinya hanya aku, kapten levi, mayor miche, mayor hanji dan moblit.

"aku ingin mengurus mereka dulu." kataku pamit

mereka hanya diam sambil menatapku ketakutan

aku dan mayor hanji menyusul kapten levi yang sudah melakukan nya duluan.

mayor miche dan moblit menyiapkan rencana B jika mereka tidak menjawab pertanyaan walau sudah diintrogasi

"maaf kita terlambat kapten." kataku sambil membuka pintu

"hei apa kau masih melakukan nya ?!" tanya hanji

sementara levi membetulkan sarung tangan nya. dia sudah meninju sannes dengan brutal.

"ya, sebenarnya aku belum pernah melakukan nya." kata levi

"sannes ! seharusnya kau tahu jika aku amatir dalam menyiksa, jadi mohon bantuannya ya~~~" kata hanji maju sambil membawa tang

"tunggu apa yang kau lakukan ?! mana ada penyiksa minta bantuan ke korban nya ?!" kata sannes ketakutan

"oh ya, kami juga ada pertanyaan untuk kamu..." kataku

"dimana eren dan historia ? mengapa kau mengincar historia ? apa itu keluarga reiss ?" tanya levi lalu hanji berteriak

"Terlalu lambat ! apa kau tidak tahu kalau kita sedang buru-buru ?!" katanya sambil mencabut satu kukunya

sannes langsung berteriak

**Tempat yang lain**

semua squad levi dan 2 anggota squad miche hanya diam sambil mendengar jeritan Sannes

"Dimulai lagi..." kata jean

"teriakannya jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya." kata armin

"aku tahu tidak mudah menyelamatkan mereka berdua..." kata jean

"Kita sudah menjadi kriminal sekarang..." kata armin yang membuat semuanya terkejut

"musuh yang kita lawan...kita tidak membunuh mereka karena mereka berusaha memakan kita. tapi karena berbeda kelompok saja... karena itu nyawa mereka..."kata armin lesu tidak bisa melanjutkan nya lagi

"Armin..." kata mikasa

lalu mereka hening

"omong-omong...lucien sekarang sudah berubah sejak pertempuran di dinding shina..."kata sasha lesu

"kau benar... dia sekarang menjadi lebih sadis dan brutal. tapi kenapa ?" tanya conny

"apa hanya karena dia menyelamatkan kita semua, tapi kita tidak pernah sekalipun membantu dia membuat dia menjadi seperti ini ?" tanya sasha yang membuat seluruh ruangan terdiam sedih mengingat pertempuran di dinding shina.

"aku rasa tidak sasha..." kata armin

"lalu kenapa...?" tanya jean

"dia berubah karena dia sering melihat teman-temannya nyaris mati di depan matanya...untuk mencegah itu, dia memaksa dirinya untuk meninggalkan sedikit sisi manusianya dan membunuh ancaman yang berusaha menyakiti teman nya. memang dia menjadi tidak manusiawi lagi seperti dulu...tetapi dia tetap lucien yang kita kenal..." kata armin yang membuat semuanya tenang

**Tempat penyiksaan**

sementara ditempat penyiksaan, hanji sudah mencabut semua kukunya. tetapi sannes tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mencabut kuku sebaik dirimu." kata hanji lalu dia bertanya

"berapa banyak kuku yang sudah kamu cabut ?"

"banyak sekali."kata sannes

"apa kau tahu kenapa didalam dinding kotor ini tidak ada perang ? karena squad interior mengotori tangannya agar melindungi perdamaian. guru yang terlalu pintar, pasangan yang mencoba melarikan diri, dan pelacur dari peternakan. manusia sudah sampai sejauh ini karena kita ! kalian seharusnya berterima kasih ke kami !" jelas sannes

aku maju dan menjepit jarinya dengan tang

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" tanya nya kesakitan

"apa kau melawak dihadapan kami ?" tanyaku dengan tatapan dingin dan melepas tang dari jarinya

"cepat bicara !" perintahku

"aku...belum pernah melihat orang yang kegirangan menyiksa orang seperti kalian ! kalian adalah monster !" teriaknya

aku berbisik ke mayor hanji "mayor apa aku boleh menjepit 'benda' di selangkangan nya ?"

dia langsung mengangguk

aku menjepit 'benda' tersebut dengan tang yang membuat sannes menjerit dan aku berkata lagi

"memang kami adalah monster...tapi kita tidak sepertimu. kau membunuh hanya untuk kebebasan palsu. sementara kami membunuh untuk mencari kebenaran agar manusia bisa bebas kembali..." kataku sambil melepas tang nya

"Bicara lagi !" perintahku

"aku tidak takut pada kalian !aku...aku...aku punya raja...aku percaya dengan raja dan perdamaiannya bahwa semua hal yang dilakukannya adalah keadilan...tapi...kalau rasanya sesakit ini...cepat siksa aku sampai mati saja. aku memang pantas mendapat perlakuan ini..."

kita diam sebentar

"waktunya istirahat." kata levi

kitapun pergi dari ruangan nya sannes sambil menjalankan rencana kedua.

"merepotkan sekali..."kataku

"aku mulai kasihan ke dia." kata hanji

kita menutup pintunya dan membiarkannya terbuka sedikit

rencana pertama tidak ada guna nya. karena sannes tetap menutup mulut walau sudah kami siksa.

levi, miche dan moblit mendorong teman nya dan memaksanya membaca yang telah ditulis miche dan moblit tadi.

sementara aku dan mayor hanji pergi istirahat.

"hey jangan mendorongku, sakit tahu..." katanya

kami menaruhnya di depan kamarnya sannes

"terima kasih karena kau bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. aku hanya perlu mencabut kukumu satu kali dan kau sudah bicara." kata miche

"payah sekali...sannes sudah tidak punya kuku lagi. kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dia." kata levi

"aku tidak peduli ! semua itu keputusannya. orang itu selalu membicarakan perdamaian dan raja. kami semua membencinya. tolong bunuh dia demi kami." kata temannya sannes ralph sambil membaca tulisan miche

"maaf, tapi kami tidak akan melakukannya sebelum mengklarifikasi ceritamu itu." kata moblit

"kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau mau kan ? tolong lepaskan aku." katanya

mereka menaruh dia di penjara bawah tanah dan kembali tidur.

**Mimpi**

aku terbangun di tempat lain...aku memperhatikan sekelilingku.

aku melihat tangan dan mulut nya eren ditutup dan diikat.

lalu aku melihat orang gendut yang memeluk seseorang

tunggu ! itu historia !

"Historia, Maaf atas segalanya." katanya

siapa dia ? mengapa dia tahu tentang historia ?

lalu pandanganku terang kembali

**Pagi hari **

aku bangun pagi-pagi dan berlatih diruangan terbuka. hanya pushup, sit up dan lari mengelilingi rumah.

setelah kita mendapat informasi dari sannes, aku akan bicara dengan yang lain.

aku, levi dan hanji datang ke ruangannya sannes

"selamat pagi sannes !" kataku

"ayo kita mulai lagi. apa kau sudah siap ?" tanya levi

"ini memang membosankan tapi aku akan melakukannya..." kata hanji tapi dipotong oleh sannes

"reiss adalah keluarga sah kerajaan." katanya

kitapun pergi dan membicarakan yang lain

"pewaris yang sah...adalah historia ?" tanya armin

"dengan kata lain eren dan historia berada bersama dengan rod reiss." kata hanji

lalu moblit membuka posternya dan terlihat wajah orang yang aku kenal

"Mayor." kataku

"ada apa lucien ?" tanya nya

"Aku tahu dia."

**_Bersambung_**


	4. Chapter 4 Truth

**Chapter 4 Truth** **about Titan Shifter**

"Mayor, dia orang yang sama di mimpiku." kataku

"apa maksudmu Lucien ?" tanya conny

"tadi malam aku bermimpi berada di suatu tempat dimana eren dan historia berada. aku melihat sekelilingku dan dilihat dari ornamen nya itu sebuah gereja..." jelasku

"kita bisa bicarakan nanti lucien. sekarang kita membuat sannes bicara lagi."kata hanji semangat

lalu kami membawa sannes ke penjara bawah tanah tempat dimana ralph juga ditahan

"Sannes ! kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya ralph

tapi sannes hanya diam menatap dia

"hei, jangan-jangan...kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa ke mereka bukan ?" tanya ralph

"kesetiaan kita pada raja lebih dari..."

sebelum ralph melanjutkan bicara, sannes mencekiknya

"Aku sudah muak mendengar suaramu ! sejak awal kau sudah mengkhianatiku ! padahal aku sudah percaya ke kamu !" teriak sannes marah

akhirnya hanji mengatakan nya

"Sannes ! dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa ke kami. sebenarnya kami tidak menanyakan apapun ke dia."

sannes langsung menatap ke kami

"kami hanya mengancam dia untuk membaca skrip yang ditulis oleh miche." kata hanji sambil menunjukan skripnya

sannes langsung melepas ralph dan berlutut

"berarti...aku...yang mengkhianati raja..."katanya sedih

aku dan hanji berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Dasar iblis !" kata ralph yang membuat langkah kita berhenti

akupun menatap dia

"aku tidak mau menyangkalnya...tapi aku yakin nick berpikir yang sama seperti kalian..." kataku lalu aku maju dan memegang sel penjara

"aku merasa kasihan ke kalian sejak awal...lihat betapa menyedihkan kalian berdua ! dua pria tua bodoh menangis meratapi nasibnya...kalian pantas menerima itu ! mendekamlah dan membusuklah di penjara ini seumur hidup kalian !" teriak ku lalu aku pergi

"diwariskan..." kata sannes

akupun berhenti sebentar

"peran kami terdapat urutan peran kami selesai, orang lain akan menggantikan nya. semoga beruntung hanji, lucien..." katanya

akupun marah dan lanjut berjalan lagi

saat aku sudah sampai di ruangan gelap sendirian aku menendang meja dan kursi sampai hancur

lalu levi datang ke aku

"maaf kapten...aku merusak ini..." kataku

"kau seharusnya menendang tubuhnya saja agar dapat bicara." kata levi

aku diam

"cepat, hanji menunggumu." lanjutnya

"baik."

akupun pergi menemui teman-temanku untuk membicarakan hal penting

hanji menjelaskan bahwa eren akan dimakan

"Eren akan dimakan ?" tanya armin

"benar, eren mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh ymir dan bertholdt waktu lucien pingsan." jelas hanji

"menurut mereka berdua, dulu ymir adalah titan liar diluar dinding. bertholdt, annie, dan reiner dulu punya seseorang yang dimakan." lanjut hanji

saat hanji mengatakan itu. aku langsung memegang kepalaku untuk mengingat ingatan nya annie. jean yang tahu tingkahku yang aneh langsung bertanya

"Lucien ada apa ?"

"begitu ya..." kataku

"apa itu lucien ?" tanya hanji

"aku mencoba mengingat ingatan nya annie, lalu aku menghubungkan dengan yang dikatakan mayor hanji." kataku

"dulu mereka bertiga bersama satu orang lagi datang ke dinding, menurut ingatan nya annie orang itu bernama marcel, dia adalah pemilik jaw titan." jelasku

"jaw titan ?" tanya conny

"itu kata mereka, marcel dimakan oleh titan liar sebelum sampai di dinding. aku menghubungkannya lalu aku membuat kesimpulan." kataku

"apa itu kesimpulan nya ?" tanya gelgar

"ymir mendapatkan kekuatan titan dari memakan marcel. aku pikir jika seorang titan liar memakan pemilik titan shifter maka kekuatan nya akan diwariskan ke titan liar tersebut dan titan liar tersebut berubah menjadi manusia." jelasku

"aku mengerti lucien. itulah alasan kenapa reiner melempar titan ke arah eren." kata nanaba

"benar...eren memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan titan. maka dari itu, dia mencoba mencurinya dengan melempar titan ke arahnya. dengan kata lain eren hanyalah wadah yang akan diganti." kataku

"kalau begitu... pemerintah mengincar eren dari awal. mereka ingin memakannya dan mengambil kekuatan nya." kata hanji

mikasa langsung panik dan keluar dari ruangan. tetapi levi menenangkan nya

"tenanglah ! meski kau mengamuk kita tidak akan mengembalikan eren." kata levi

"yang jelas kita harus pergi ketempat rod reiss. semuanya bersiap untuk berangkat !" perintah levi

semuanya termasuk aku bersiap berangkat.

"Lucien kau bersama squad levi saja, squadku dan squadnya miche yang akan menemui erwin dan mencari informasi tentang keluarga reiss." kata hanji

"baik."

"kita bisa bertemu kembali ditempat biasanya." kata miche

**_Bersambung_**


	5. Chapter 5 Search

**Chapter ****5** **Search of Information**

Aku dan para squad levi berkumpul di hutan

"Kapten kami membawa persediaan." kata jean

"polisi militer membagikan ini." kata armin menyerahkan koran ke levi

levi membacanya dan berkata lagi "Jika ini benar maka Scout legion akan dibubarkan." katanya sambil menyerahkan koran nya ke aku

aku membacanya lagi dan berkata "rasanya mereka akan memburu kita malam ini. mereka juga menempatkan penjaga-penjaga di jalan utama, dan mustahil tanpa surat izin."

"kapten bagaimana ini ?" tanya armin

"tenanglah, mereka menggunakan kereta kuda. mustahil bagi mereka untuk mencapai kediaman reiss. kita hanya punya satu hari untuk memikirkan rencana." kata levi

aku tiba-tiba mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mengarah kekita

"kapten ada 3 orang ke arah kita." kataku

"cepat sembunyi !" perintah levi pelan

kitapun bersembunyi

**Tempat lain** **Normal POV**

Marco, Marlo, dan Hitch membawa senapan berjalan ke arah squad levi

"kenapa aku bersama denganmu ?" tanya marlo

"Tunggu marlo...kau hanya mau untuk sendirikan dengan aku kan ?" tanya hitch

"maaf, tetapi kau bukan pilihanku." kata marlo

"teman-teman tenanglah ! menurutmu ini aneh tidak, jika scout membunuh orang-orang dan pergi ke bukit ?" tanya marco

"kau benar marco. mereka adalah orang-orang yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk manusia kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu ?" tanya marlo

"apa kalian berdua tidak ingat ?" tanya hitch

"ingat ketika di distrik stohess ? bagaimana mereka merubah distrik itu menjadi pertempuran ? dan semua mayat nya ? dan kenapa annie masih menghilang ?" tanya hitch

"menurutmu ada regiment lain yang bisa melakukan itu ?" tanya marlo

"jika scout dibubarkan maka manusia..." kata marco lalu diinterupsi oleh hitch

"diam." katanya sambil mengacungkan senapan nya. merekapun melakukan hal yang sama

"aku mendengar suara air..." katanya lalu mereka semua berjalan kembali dan mereka melihat orang bertudung sedang mengambil air

"jangan bergerak !" teriak marlo

"sekarang hadap ke kami perlahan-lahan." perintah marco

orang itu mengangkat tangannya

"kau pasti dari scout." kata marlo

lalu orang itu menghadap ke mereka

**Lucien POV**

"Lucien ?" tanya marco

"sekarang dengarkan ke aku dan lakukan..." kata marlo, tetapi mereka tertangkap oleh levi dan mikasa dari atas.

"cepat lepaskan semua senjata kalian." kataku sambil mengambil senjata mereka bertiga

kitapun membawa mereka ke tempat kita.

kita melepas jaket mereka dan mengikatnya

kita menjalankan rencana yang aku dan armin buat

pertama menyamar jadi polisi militer kemudian mencari keberadaan eren.

"kapten." kata jean menyerahkan kertas ke levi

levi maju dan berkata

"sekarang...polisi militer distrik stohess cadet Marco Bott."

sementara mereka bertiga berkeringat dingin melihat levi

"di tempat yang sama cadet Marlo Freudenberg, dan cadet Hitch Dreyse. sekarang kita akan mengintrogasi kalian." kata levi yang membuat mereka terkejut.

"karena kalian lebih 100 orang di distrik stohess terbunuh !" teriak hitch

"huh ?" tanya levi

"hei !" peringat marco

"kalian...kalian berpikir kalian adalah pahlawan kebebasan, tetapi korban dan keluarganya telah masuk ke neraka !" kata hitch sementara mereka berdua hanya diam

"ya aku tahu..." kata levi

"kalian kan dari cadet bagian selatan kan sama seperti marco dan annie leonhard ?" tanya hitch

"kalian kan teman dari dia kan ? tidak...aku ragu dia memiliki teman. dia selalu terlihat diam dan bosan, seperti dia takut sama orang lain. aku tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk mengetahui tentang dia. alasan mereka masih belum menemukan dia...karena dia diinjak oleh titan sampai menjadi jelly !" teriak hitch ke levi

aku berkata ke mereka

"kau salah... titan tersebut adalah annie sendiri." kataku yang membuat mereka terkejut semua.

"ah sialan, aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan ini tapi terserahlah." kataku

"kalian akan dibebaskan saat kita sudah keluar dari sini." kata levi

hitch masih shock

"kapten levi ! biarkan kita berdua membantumu ! aku dan marlo tidak berpikir bahwa kalian salah ! jika itu membantuku membuat dunia yang lebih baik, kami berdua akan melakukan apapun !" pinta marco sementara marlo mengangguk

"ada apa dengan mereka ?" tanya levi

"kami mohon ke anda, kapten levi !" teriak marlo

"tidak. aku tidak tahu seberapa siap kalian membuat musuh pemerintah." kata levi lalu menghadap ke kita

"ayo. sasha ikat mereka dimanapun yang terdekat." kata levi

lalu saat levi berjalan jean tiba-tiba bicara

"kapten, biarkan aku melakukannya. aku mengenal salah satu dari mereka." kata jean

levi melirik ke dia dan berkata "terserahlah."

akhirnya marco,marlo,dan hitch diikat dan dibawa oleh jean

**Jean POV**

mereka berjalan lalu aku memerintahkan berhenti

"berhenti." kataku

"kita akan melupakan apa yang kita katakan tadi" kata marco

"yeah kalian akan melakukan nya, karena kalian semua akan mati disini !" kataku sambil mencoba senyum menakutkan.

sontak mereka semua langsung ketakutan termasuk marco

"itu bukan yang dia katakan !" teriak marlo

"jean, apa kau sudah gila ?!" teriak marco

"membiarkan kalian semua bebas sangat berbahaya. aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk membunuh kalian !" kataku sambil menodongkan pisau ke mereka

"tolong percayalah ke kami jean !" kata marco

"ya, kita berdua tahu kalian bertarung untuk menyelamatkan manusia !" teriak marlo

"ya jika aku bisa mempercayaimu marco. tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayai tuan rambut mangkok ini. Siapa yang waras akan memotong rambut mereka seperti itu? kau tidak akan mendapatkan simpati dari orang ini !" teriak ku sambil memegang pisau dan mulai menusuk dia

tapi aku ceroboh, aku malah tersandung dan pisauku terlempar

marco segera mengambil pisauku dan berteriak

"Hitch, Marlo Lari !"

lalu aku maju kembali sambil menodongkan pistol ke arah dia

"pistolku lebih cepat kau tahu. mau mencoba marco ?" tanyaku

sementara aku menahan marco, hitch dan marlo lari

"pisaumu dan pistolku...ayo bertanding !"

"tunggu jean ! kita bertiga benar-benar temanmu !" katanya

"Kenapa aku harus mempercayai bahwa kalian ingin bergabung dengan kami?" tanyaku

"Kami sangat tidak cocok, kau benar-benar berpikir kami bisa menyelamatkan umat manusia?" tanyaku ke marco

"lalu kenapa kau...?kenapa kau tetap berada di scout ?" tanya marco

karena kata-kata marco, akupun melunak

"aku sebenarnya salah memilih regiment. aku sebenarnya ingin bergabung di scout agar aku, kamu dan lucien dapat mengubah dunia ini lebih lebih. tetapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa menyeimbangi dengan kalian berdua. lucien punya pemikiran yang hebat dan kemampuan yang gila, sementara kau memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang hebat. maka dari itu aku memilih MP agar aku bisa mengubah dari dalam, dan aku bertemu dengan marlo. kami percaya selama kalian bertarung menyelamatkan manusia, kita percaya ke kalian." jelas marco sambil melempar pisaunya

akupun terdiam dan aku dipukul oleh batang kayu hingga pingsan

**POV umum**

"Hitch !" teriak marco ke dia

"sialan kau muka kuda !" teriak hitch

lalu marco dan marlo menghalangi dia

"hentikan ! dia hanya mengetes kita !" kata marco lalu menoleh ke jean yang pingsan

"Jean, apa yang kau lakukan jika aku mengayunkan pisau ini ke kamu ? kenapa kau percaya dengan kita ?" tanya marco

"karena kalian mengingatkan aku terhadap orang bodoh itu." kata jean

"orang bodoh itu...ini sama yang dikatakan oleh annie ?" tanya marlo

lalu jean membuka matanya dan berusaha berdiri dibantu oleh marco

"kalian bertiga, aku pikir kalian sudah membuktikan dedikasi kalian." kata jean yang membuat marco dan marlo terkejut.

"ini sudah cukup meyakinkan kapten dan lucien." kata jean

**Lucien POV**

saat aku dan levi sedang mengawasi pos, jean datang bersama tiga orang itu

"Itu di sana adalah pos pemeriksaan paling berawak di sekitar." kata marco

"baiklah, kita akan mengurusnya sendiri." kataku

"kalian kembalilah di squad kalian sebelum dicurigai." kata levi

"baik !" kata mereka bertiga

saat mereka bertiga mau pergi levi memanggil

"marco, marlo, hitch !"

mereka menoleh

"terima kasih." kata levi

mereka hormat lalu berjalan lagi

lalu levi membuat perintah

"waktunya kita berkelahi !" kata levi

kita naik kereta kuda dan jean mengendarainya.

kita langsung dengan cepat dan menabrak mereka

saat sudah selesai, aku dan levi membawa kepala penjaga untuk diintrogasi

"ini kita." kataku ke jean yang menodongkan senjata ke aku dan kapten levi

"kapten dia..." kata armin

"salah satu polisi interior. aku ada pertanyaan ke dia."kata levi

**Tempat Squad Hanji dan Miche**

fregel anak dari dimo reeves terkepung oleh 3 polisi interior.

"bodoh sekali ya kamu ? lari di tempat terpencil seperti ini..." kata salah satu dari mereka

"sial !" kata fregel

"tapi kami berterima kasih ke kamu fregel, ketika kau kabur dan memberi kita celah, aku pikir kita telah gagal !" kata salah satunya

lalu mereka berdiri san menodongkan senapan ke arah fregel

"tunggu ! kenapa ayahku dibunuh ? kenapa polisi interior melakukannya ?" tanya fregel

"kenapa ? ada masalah dengan itu ? aku akan menyusul ayahmu."kata mereka

"aku ingin tahu sebelum aku mati !" katanya

"hehhh? kau tidak tahu ? dia mengkhianati kita dan berpihak ke scout sialan." jawabnya

"berkhianat ?" Jadi maksudmu Polisi interior yang membuatnya menculik scout itu ?!" tanya fregel

"kecuali yang berbeda squad dari kami. dia mengetahui lebih banyak maka nya kami membunuhnya." jawab polisi itu

"kalian tidak mengerti...berbicara seperti bajingan yang pintar...orang tua itu mengajari satu hal. pedagang selalu mengikuti hidung mereka. dan aku bangga melakukannya karena aku menemukan orang yang akan membalaskan kematian ayahku." kata fregel

"apa masalahmu fregel ! ayo bersuaralah seperti babi yang akan dibunuh !" teriak polisi itu sambil menodongkan senjatanya

"jika kau bisa, tetapi ini sudah berakhir ! lihat atasmu bodoh !" teriak fregel

lalu gelgar dan miche mendorong 2 dari mereka dan hanji meninju yang terakhir dengan sangat keras hingga pingsan. nanaba dan moblit mengikat 2 yang didorong oleh miche dan gelgar tadi.

"Aduh !" teriak hanji kesakitan

"mayor kau meninjunya terlalu keras !!" seru moblit

"hei kalian mendengar semuanya kan ?!" teriak miche

"scout legion ? kenapa ?" tanya polisi interior yang tadi ditinju hanji

lalu banyak pedagang keluar dari gedung itu.

misi berhasil

**Tempatku dan Levi**

kami mengintrogasi kepala penjaga itu

"dimana eren dan christa ?" tanya levi setelah menendang dia

"kau berani sekali...Pos pemeriksaan di belakang sana hanya rekrut yang hampir tidak bisa menghapus pantat mereka sendiri. kau pikir kalian pahlawan bisa mengurus mereka ?"tanya dia

"menyebalkan, lucien tendang dia. sepatuku sudah terlalu kotor untuk menendang dia." kata levi

"baik."

aku menendang dia dimulut dan 3 gigi depannya terlepas

"ternyata mulutmu lebih menyebalkan daripada yang kita kira." kataku sambil memasukan sepatuku dimulutnya

"aku sarankan kamu segera bicara sekarang." kataku sambil memasukan lebih dalam dan melepasnya

"dimana eren dan christa ?" tanya levi

"ini tidak berguna ! Yang tersisa untuk kalian sekarang adalah berlari dan bersembunyi di dalam dinding-dinding ini, tertutup lumpur dan kotoran ! jika kau tidak melakukannya, semua scout akan ditangkap! dimulai dari erwin smith" jawabnya

levi sudah tidak tahan lagi. dia langsung mendorong kebelakang dan meminta aku menendang punggungnya.

setelah aku menendangnya dan levi berkata

"diam. itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. beberapa nyawa scout lebih berharga daripada yang lain. Hanya mereka yang cukup bodoh untuk mengakui bahwa bergabung dengan kami." kata levi

aku maju dan bertanya dengan intonasi lebih gelap "katakan dimana eren dan christa..."

dia menghadap ke kita sambil menangis "aku tidak tahu ! dan aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk tahu ! kenny ackerman orang yang sangat hati-hati !"

levi langsung terkejut

"ackerman ? aku tahu kenny...itu nama terakhirnya ?" kata levi

"itu benar...tapi..." katanya tapi langsung dipotong oleh levi

"Benar, ada banyak hal yang tidak dia ungkapkan ... Terutama hal-hal penting. tapi kau pasti punya rencana kasarnya." katanya sambil memegang dia

"lucien ayo siksa dia ! dia masih punya banyak tulang untuk dipatahkan." katanya

"baik." kataku tapi sasha menginterupsi

"seseorang telah datang, jumlahnya lebih dari 1" katanya

kitapun langsung bersiap dan membawa senjata kita masing-masing

**_Bersambung_**


	6. Chapter 6 Coup d'etat

**Chapter ****6** **Coup D'etat**

**Flashback**

**Pagi hari di Ibukota Mitras POV umum.**

Erwin ditahan dan dihadapkan ke para bangsawan dan raja di ibukota mitras. para petinggi dari seluruh regiment berkumpul di istana raja.

"Aku yakin ini sedang berlangsung saat kita bicara .. penilaian terakhirnya." kata salah satu bangsawan

"Jika umat manusia kehilangan scout regiment, itu berarti umat manusia kehilangan tombak mereka. Ketika musuh mendekat, kalian berjaga bukan dengan perisai, tetapi tombak yang menghilangkan ancaman." kata erwin lalu melanjutkan lagi

"Misalkan sekarang, jika Wall Rose diserang... Penduduk Wall Rose akan kembali melarikan diri dan berlindung di Wall Sina. Tetapi evakuasi sebelumnya membuat persediaan tidak lebih dari beberapa hari. dengan cepat, semua penduduk akan dipaksa untuk bertarung untuk bertahan hidup. dinding rose dan shina...umat manusia akan dipecah menjadi 2 fraksi dan perang sipil akan dimulai." jelas erwin

"bahkan jika dinding rose tidak diserang, dinding rose akan tetap menderita karena kekurangan makanan. Mungkin bukan Titans yang menyerang Wall Sina... ada kemungkinan bahwa penduduk dinding rose melakukan nya pertama." jelas erwin yang membuat beberapa pasukan polisi militer ketakutan.

"merebut wall maria. Jika umat manusia selalu berharap untuk masa depan, itulah satu-satunya cara." kata erwin

"Apakah kau menyiratkan bahwa Scout diperlukan untuk tujuan seperti itu? " tanya salah satu bangsawan

"Tugas kita sebagai scout selalu menyerang musuh, Meringkuk tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Atau mungkinkah kalian memiliki semacam rencana rahasia untuk mengatasi cobaan ini? ." kata erwin

lalu salah satu bangsawan itu berkata "erwin, aku pikir kau tidak mengerti. Alasan kau berada di sini hari ini bukan untuk membahas masa depan kita di dalam tembok. juga bukan karena sesuatu yang sederhana seperti pembunuhan."

"Pasal enam, Undang-undang Kemanusiaan. "Anda tidak akan memprioritaskan keuntungan sendiri atas umur panjang manusia." kau disini atas pelanggaran serius." kata bangsawan itu

lalu bangsawan satunya berkata "Memang. kau telah menolak untuk menyerahkan Eren Jaeger beberapa kali. dengan kata lain kau melanggar undang-undang."

"tapi eren adalah kunci untuk mengambil alih wall maria !" seru erwin

"itu bukan hak scout untuk memutuskannya !" bentak salah satunya

"Eren Jaeger adalah seorang Titan yang kekuatannya tidak dipahami! Melindunginya di dinding adalah risiko bagi kemanusiaan! itu konyol untuk satu komandan mengendalikan dia sendirian." lanjutnya

"Namun, aku dengan keras kepala bertahan dalam beberapa rencanamu. Anda tidak hanya berpura-pura penculikannya dan menyembunyikan Eren Jaeger ...tapi kamu membungkam Dimo Reeves karena dia tahu rencanamu. itu sudah jelas. Tidaklah berlebihan untuk mengatakan bahwa kau adalah ancaman bagi manusia." kata salah satu bangsawan

"komandan pyxis." panggilnya

"Hmmm ?"

"pasukan garrison dan scout berdua meresikokan hidup kalian di garis depan. bagaimana kami tahu bahwa kau bukan kawannya ?" tanya bangsawan itu

"Saya cukup terganggu karena Anda yakin kami akan membela scout. Tidak ada yang lebih tidak masuk akal daripada manusia yang membunuh manusia. Di dunia sempit yang kita miliki, satu percikan akan menelan semuanya dalam waktu singkat. Ketika tiba saatnya untuk membela Distrik Trost, itu yang kukatakan sebelum mengirim mereka ke kematian." jelas pyxis lalu melanjutkan lagi

"jika scout regiment adalah percikan nya, seharusnya semuanya akan terbakar. lagipula, jika titan-titan berhasil menghancurkan dinding dan menemukan hampir tidak ada orang yang tertinggal...mungkin titan-titan itu akan kelaparan." kata pyxis yang membuat salah satu dari mereka tertawa.

"baiklah, biarkan kami sekarang yang berdiskusi." kata bangsawan itu dan temannya langsung berdiri.

"yang mulia...mungkinkah kita ?" tanya nya ke raja palsu itu

semuanya hening sejenak.

dan raja itu berkata" karena pelanggaran pasal ke enam. maka erwin smith. kau dijatuhi hukuman mati. eksekusimu akan dilakukan sekarang. bawa dia !"

saat erwin mau di bawa, tiba-tiba mina langsung membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Komandan Pyxis !" teriak dia sambil hormat

"Dinding rose telah diserang !" teriaknya yang membuat seluruh ruangan terkejut

"titan kolosal dan armored titan muncul tiba-tiba dan menghancurkan kedua gerbang di distrik kalaneth ! sekarang para pengungsi dari timur akan menuju kesini untuk keamanan !" lapor mina

lalu komandan pyxis segera membuat perintah.

"siapkan rute evakuasi ! perintahkan semua pasukan garrison menjaga dan melindugi daerah timur ! bawa para pengungsi dengan selamat ke dinding shina !" perintah pyxis

"Semuanya cepat ! menyelamatkan para penduduk adalah prioritas tertinggi !" lanjutnya

"baiklah !" sahut para prajurit tapi diinterupsi oleh bangsawan gendut itu.

"Tidak !" teriaknya yang membuat semuanya diam

"hmmm ?" tanya pyxis

"tutup semua dinding shina ! jangan biarkan para pengungsi masuk !" perintahnya

"huh ?! tapi semua penduduk wall rose ?!" tanya nile

"perintahmu adalah membiarkan setengah populasi manusia tewas ?!" tanya nile

"Seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya! Itu meminta perang saudara ! kami tidak bisa membiarkan pemerintah hilang kendali ! jika itu terjadi maka sudah berakhir !" perintahnya

"tapi...itukan hanya kemungkinan saja !" kata nile

"Sudah cukup untuk kemungkinan itu ada ! Otoritas kita adalah dan akan selalu absolut ! sekarang pergi !" perintahnya dengan marah

pyxis menatap mina untuk mengisyaratkan sesuatu. mina yang mengerti langsung pergi.

para bangsawan dan kepala gereja dinding itu berdiskusi dengan panik.

lalu salah satu polisi militer berkata ke nile

"ayo lakukan ! tutup gerbangnya !"

"tunggu !" perintah nile

"ini akan terlambat jika kita menundanya !" teriak salah satunya

komandan nile terdiam cukup lama.

"apa yang kau lakukan ! segera !" teriak bangsawan itu

komandan nile masih terdiam lalu berkata

"tidak !"

"apa ?!" tanya bangsawan itu yang membuat pasukannya bingung

"aku...adalah orang dari dinding rose ! aku tidak membiarkan gerbang ditutup !" kata nile

"dasar bodoh !" teriak bangsawan itu

tiba-tiba jendral darius muncul dan berkata

"aku akan berdiri dibelakangnya."

lalu jendral darius maju sambil membawa beberapa prajurit bersenjata.

"Darius Zachary..." kata bangsawan itu ketakutan.

"apa kau terkejut dengan reaksi mereka jendral darius ?" tanya pyxis

"tidak juga..." katanya sambil membetulkan kacamata nya

"zackary apa maksud semua ini ?!" tanya bangsawan itu

"laporan tadi hanya alarm palsu. semuanya telah aman. tidak ada serangan titan."kata darius

"kau bajingan ! apa-apaan lelucon ini ?!" tanyanya marah

"jika kau ingin tahu siapa dalangnya yaitu aku." kata pyxis

"pyxis ?!"

"rasanya polisi interior pergi entah kemana. aku pikir ini sebuah keberuntungan." kata pyxis

"apa maksudmu ?!" tanya bangsawan itu

"Sebelumnya, saya menyatakan kepada kalian bahwa garrison regiment tidak membela scout regiment. tapi aku lupa mengatakan satu hal...aku juga tidak membela kalian juga." kata pyxis yang membuat mereka terkejut

"Sementara saya memiliki beberapa perasaan yang sama dengan Erwin di sini...saya mempertimbangkan menyerahkan semuanya kepada pemerintah Anda. jika itu pilihan yang lebih baik demi manusia." katanya lalu melanjutkan lagi

"Lagi pula, Anda semua jauh lebih bijaksana daripada kami dalam hal Titan dan tembok. Andaikata kalian benar-benar peduli untuk menyelamatkan sebanyak mungkin orang, Aku akan baik-baik saja mengirim Erwin ke tiang gantungan."

"Tentu saja, tergantung pada keputusan Anda, kami semua siap kehilangan kepala kami. tapi jawaban yang anda berikan ke kami sudah sangat jelas ! mungkin kami tidak mengerti tentang kekuatan titan. tapi... Saya berani berkata. dalam ketidaktahuan kita, dapat menyelamatkan lebih banyak orang daripada yang pernah kalian bisa!" kata pyxis

"K-Kau bodoh! Menurut kalian apa yang akan meruntuhkan kami? para penduduk tidak akan mendengarkan kalian ! mereka hanya akan menurut kepada raja dan pemerintahannya ! kepala militer tidak bisa melakukannya !" teriak bangsawan itu

"rasanya kau tidak mengerti juga. ini bukan lagi ancaman. ini adalah kudeta !" teriak pyxis

lalu mina datang dan melapor ke komandan pyxis

"kita berhasil menahan semua polisi interior !" lapor mina

semuanya langsung terkejut terutama para bangsawan itu.

"Masalahnya dengan tentara, mereka akan mematuhi perwira atasan mereka daripada raja." kata darius

"terutama ketika raja yang dipertanyakan ini adalah palsu. kita akan menaruh pemimpin sah kita." kata pyxis

"tidak mungkin...mereka..." kata salah satu dengan ketakutan

"jangan berpikir kalian bisa kabur dari hoax ini !" teriak yang gendut

"jika bencana itu benar-benar terjadi...Keputusan yang Anda buat melanggar Pasal enam Undang-undang Kemanusiaan. lebih jauh lagi adalah menaruh raja palsu dan secara pribadi mengendalikan dan menjalankan pemerintahan. hukumannya adalah eksekusi mati." kata erwin memojokan para bangsawan itu

erwin akhirnya dilepas dan para bangsawan dan raja palsu itu ditangkap dan dieksekusi mati.

**End of Flashb****ack**

**Tempat para Squad Levi Lucien POV**

kami sedang memegang senjata kita untuk melihat siapa orang yang berjalan ke arah kita.

saat mendekat, mereka berenam membuka tudung mereka. mereka adalah para squad hanji, squad miche dan nifa.

mereka memberikan ke kita sebuah koran dan kita membacanya. di koran tersebut tertulis bahwa kudeta telah berhasil. untuk sementara jendral darius memegang kendali ibukota.

"bagaimana dengan insiden dimo reeves ?" tanya levi

"Kami mendapat pengakuan yang membuktikan tuduhan itu tidak berdasar. anaknya fregel yang melakukannya." kata miche

"dia memerintahkan menulis berita bahwa raja fritz adalah palsu, dan semua aksi kita dibenarkan dan dianggap hanya sebuah pertahanan diri." jelas hanji

"dengan kata lain kita sudah bebas sekarang." kataku

"benar lucien." kata nanaba

sontak semua squad levi kecuali levi,aku, dan mikasa berteriak kegirangan.

saat mereka bahagia, pandanganku tiba-tiba menggelap

aku sempat mendengar kata-kata gelgar.

"Lucien ada apa ? kok diam saja." tanya gelgar

**_Bersambung_**


	7. Chapter 7 Memories

**Chapter ****7 ****Sinfull Memories**

**Alam Bawah sadar ****Lucien**

Aku melihat seorang anak yang sedang menyisir rambutnya. dia seperti melihat ke aku...

anak itu sangat cantik. dia mirip dengan historia hanya saja rambutnya berwarna hitam.

lalu aku melihat eren yang telanjang dengan tangan dan kaki dirantai dan mulutnya dibungkam.

aku lalu melihat sekelilingku. tempat yang sangat indah seperti gua kristal.

lalu aku melihat historia dihadapanku.

lalu pandanganku terang

**Alam nyata POV umum**

"Lucien haloooo !" teriak conny

"Lucien ada apa ?" tanya jean yang melambaikan tangan didepan lucien untuk membuatnya sadar.

tiba-tiba lucien tersadar.

**Lucien Pov**

"Lucien ada apa ?" tanya sasha yang bingung karena tingkahku yang aneh

aku yang masih bingung langsung mengecek keadaan sekitar dan aku melihat buku yang dipegang hanji

"Mayor aku pinjam bukumu itu..." kataku tergesa-gesa sambil menunjuk buku itu

hanji memberikan bukunya ke aku dan aku membacanya halaman-perhalaman dengan cepat.

saat sudah selesai aku menyimpulkan sesuatu

"aku mengerti..."

"oy nak, ada apa denganmu ?" tanya levi

aku terdiam dan tiba-tiba pandanganku bergerak dengan cepat dan jauh dari posisi kita.

lalu pandanganku berhenti ke sebuah gereja tua yang terbakar dan pintu di lantai.

"Lucien, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya miche

aku langsung membuat perintah

"Mayor, kapten aku tahu dimana mereka." kataku lalu melanjutkan lagi

"mayor tolong beri pesan ke komandan erwin agar mengirimkan pasukan ke sebuah gereja di timur distrik orvurd. kita yang ada disini segera ke sana juga ! digereja tersebut ada gua bawah tanah disanalah eren dan historia berada !" kataku

"kalian dengar itu. segera bersiap-siap !" kata levi

hanji memberikan pesan kepada nifa untuk menyampaikan pesan ke erwin sementara kita segera ke sana

**Gua Kristal Historia POV**

"eren kau sudah bangun ?" tanyaku

"tetaplah disana sebentar, ini akan baik-baik saja."

sementara eren melihatku dengan bingung

"eren dengarkan aku. ayahku adalah kawan semua manusia didalam dinding, untuk beberapa tahun yang lalu dan beberapa tahun yang akan datang. kita salah paham tentang dia. memang benar dialah masalah untuk scout dan pembunuhan pastur nick...tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain." kataku meyakinkan dia

"historia. biarkan aku yang menjelaskan semuanya." kata ayahku rod reiss yang berjalan ke aku

aku dan ayahku berjalan ke arah eren

lalu ayahku memegang kepala eren tapi aku mencegahnya.

"ayah, jelaskan ke eren." kataku

"ya aku akan menjelaskannya ke kalian berdua." katanya sambil menyuruh aku memegang kepala dia juga.

**Eren POV**

saat kedua tangan mereka menyentuhku, aku melihat sebuah tempat yang sama seperti gua ini. lalu aku melihat 7 orang yang melihat ke aku.

"apa ini...?"

lalu salah satu dari mereka menggigit tangannya dan berubah menjadi titan.

"tunggu..."

aku memegang salah satu dari mereka dan aku melihat lagi gereja yang terbakar.

lalu ada scout melihat ke aku, kunci yang dititipkan ayah, diriku yang menangis disuntik.

"tidak mungkin..." aku melihat lagi diriku yang masih kecil berubah menjadi titan. lalu dia akan memakan aku...

"ayah ?" kata diriku yang kecil

dan semuanya menjadi terang

**Historia POV**

akupun juga melihat sesuatu yang familiar dengan aku

"ada apa ? apa kau ingat dosa ayahmu ?" tanya ayahku ke eren

sementara aku mencoba mengingatnya lagi

_Historia Memory_

_Aku berada di sebuah peternakan, dan aku bersama dengan gadis yang bersama dengan aku__"_

_Hebat sekali historia ! lihat kau bisa membacanya !" puji dia_

_"itu karena kau mengajariku !" kataku_

_"hey, kita tidak bisa melakukan ini. kau mempunyai bakat terpendam. kau harus belajar untuk menjadi gadis historia." kata dia_

_"hey, bagaimana cara menjadi gadis ?" tanyaku_

_"yah...aku pikir menjadi gadis mungkin seperti di buku ini." kata nya_

_"Christa ?" tanyaku_

_"ya, kau suka christa juga ya historia ?" tanya dia_

_"ya." jawabku_

_"christa selalu memikirkan orang-orang dan membantu mereka. kau seharusnya mencoba seperti dia." katanya_

_"baik, kak jika aku sudah besar, apakah aku bisa menjadi sepertimu ?" tanyaku_

_"tentu saja !" katanya sambil memeluk ku__kitapun tertawa lalu dia melepas pelukan ku_

_"maafkan aku historia, tapi ini waktunya untuk aku pergi. kau mungkin akan melupakanku lagi." kata dia sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku._

_lalu aku melupakan semuanya, dan aku melihat dia berjalan pergi._

_lalu pandanganku menerang_

_End Of Memory_

akupun tersadar kembali dan memegang kepalaku

"ada apa historia ?" tanya ayahku

"kenapa ? kenapa aku bisa melupakannya ?" kataku

"aku tidak pernah sendiri, gadis itu selalu bersamaku. dia mengajariku membaca dan menulis...dia selalu baik ke aku." kataku

lalu ayahku mengatakan ke aku

"kau bertemu frieda ?" tanyanya

"frieda ?" tanyaku kebingungan

"jika adalah gadis kecil dengan rambut panjang dan hitam...itu adalah frieda reiss. dia adalah kakakmu." kata ayahku

"dia menghapus memorimu agar kau bisa aman dan terlindungi oleh dia." jelasnya

"menghapus memori ?" tanyaku bingung

"ya, tapi dengan menyentuh tanganmu ke dia, kau berhasil membuka memori tersebut." jelasnya

"ayah ? dimana frieda sekarang ? aku ingin berterima kasih ke dia." kataku

ayahku melihatku dengan sedih "frieda sekarang sudah tidak ada."

"huh ?"

lalu ayahku memeluku dan menceritakan masa lalunya.

dulu dia memiliki lima anak, tapi mereka semua terbunuh oleh ayah dari eren yaitu grisha yaeger. dia juga pemilik dari salah satu kekuatan titan, dia ingin mencuri kekuatan dari keluarga reiss. kekuatan dari frieda sangat kuat, tetapi dia tidak memiliki pengalaman untuk menggunakannya. dia dimakan oleh grisha dan mencuri kekuatannya. tapi tidak hanya itu, dia membunuh semua keluarga reiss dan hanya ayahku saja yang selamat.

akupun langsung sedih dan melihat eren dengan tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan ayahnya.

lalu kenny ackerman datang ke kita

"hey,hey,hey,hey,hey !"

"apa yang kalian bicarakan disini huh ? aku harap kalian tahu apa yang terjadi diluar." tanya nya

"kenny apa yang terjadi ?" tanya ayahku

"scout regiment melakukan kudeta dan semua regiment berganti pihak. semuanya tahu kalau raja adalah palsu, dan semua kroni-kroninya dieksekusi hanya masalah waktu saja mereka akan datang kesini." jelas kenny

"aku mengerti, tolong squad anti personel untuk melindungi pintu masuk." perintah ayahku

**Pintu masuk gua POV umum**

"mereka akan masuk disini, mereka ada sekitar 8 orang, dan aku percaya levi dan anak itu bersama dengan mereka." perempuan berambut pirang

"kalian sudah tahu, levi dan anak itu berhasil dikepung terakhir kalinya dan levi berhasil membunuh 9 dari kawan kita, sementara anak berkacamata itu juga membunuh sekitar 7 dari kawan kita."

"polisi telah gagal dan pemerintah kehilangan kendalinya. ini situasi yang buruk."

**Gereja Reiss Lucien POV**

kitapun sampai di gereja itu duluan dan mencari pintu yang aku maksud

"semuanya siap mengotori tangan kalian ?" tanya levi sebelum membuka pintu itu

semuanya menatap levi dengan diam

"aku pikir ya." jawab levi dan menatap ke aku

"Lucien apa kau tahu cara untuk mengalahkan mereka ?" tanya levi

"ya, aku sudah menyiapkan rencana." kataku

**_Bersambung_**


	8. Chapter 8 Zero Eclipse

**Chapter ****8** **Zero Eclipse**

akupun mengumpulkan semuanya

"baiklah armin bisa kau jelaskan ODM mereka dahulu agar mengerti." kataku

"baiklah pertama salah satu kelemahan dari ODM mereka adalah garis senapan mereka dan tembakan kaitnya satu garis. jadi kelemahan terbesar mereka adalah belakangnya. tapi kelemahan terbesarnya ODMnya adalah mereka hanya bisa menembak dua kali saja, dan akan memakan waktu untuk mengisi ulang. hanya itu saja yang aku perhatikan, maafkan aku lucien aku tidak cukup pintar menganalisisnya." katanya

"tidak cukup pintar ? itu jenius sekali..." kataku memuji dia

armin langsung agak malu-malu mendengar pujianku

"kita akan membagi pasukan kita menjadi 2. sebelum itu siapa yang siap dan berani membunuh orang ?" tanyaku

lalu jean,conny, levi, mikasa, hanji, gelgar dan miche yang mengangkat tangan

"baiklah ada 8 orang termasuk aku. baiklah yang tidak menunjuk tangan akan sebagai pasukan support." kataku

"baiklah pertama kita akan mengelindingkan tong mesiu kita. sasha aku minta kau menembaknya dengan panah api sehingga akan menciptakan asap. saat asap pertama muncul gelindingkan 3 tong lain nya dan tembak kan lagi sasha, kita akan membuat medan pertempuran menjadi asap. yang lain dapat menembakan sinyal asap untuk membantu mereka yang akan ditembak dan tambah asapnya terus. yang bertempur harus bersembunyi didalam asap dan serang mereka." jelasku

semuanya diam sejenak dan mengangguk.

"mayor miche, berapa banyak orang yang berada di pintu masuk gua ?" tanyaku

miche mengendus-endus

"sekitar 30 orang lebih." kata miche

"kalau begitu kita main cepat." kata levi

akhirnya waktunya eksekusi rencana kita.

pertama aku menggelindingkan tong pertama dan sasha menembaknya dengan panah api. akibatnya banyak asap mulai muncul, lalu levi, miche dan mikasa terbang pertama untuk mengecoh mereka.

lalu nanaba, armin,dan moblit menembakan sinyal asap untuk memperbanyak asap yang muncul. sementara aku menggelindingkan 3 tong lain nya bersama jean dan conny. sasha menembak ketiga tong itu dan mengakibatkan asap semakin banyak dan tebal.

sementara levi berkeliling untuk menghitung jumlah mereka

"mereka semua ada 35 ! dan semuanya bersembunyi dibalik pilar !" teriak levi

aku mendengar teriakan kapten levi maju dengan diikuti jean dan conny.

aku melihat 3 musuh kita batuk-batuk karena asap, aku langsung memenggal kepala mereka dengan cepat dan bersembunyi di balik asap. lalu aku melihat conny yang mau ditembak, dengan cepat aku menebas perut penembak itu.

"Lucien ?" tanya nya

"Hey, segera sembunyi !" perintahku

lalu mikasa berhasil membunuh 3 prajurit yang menyerang.

saat aku sedang terbang aku melihat sekilas bahwa senapan seseorang mengarah ke aku, aku langsung terbang tinggi dan mengarah ke dia. aku menendang tengkoraknya hingga pecah aku rasa.

lalu levi bertarung dengan kenny ackerman

lalu aku melihat hanji terjatuh karena kait dari salah satu prajurit itu

"Kak moblit ! mayor hanji terjatuh !" teriak ku

moblit langsung menolongnya dan pertarungan kami masih berlanjut

**Tempat terdalam Gua Historia POV**

aku melihat eren yang meronta-ronta ke arahku

"apa eren ? kenapa kau melihatku ?" tanyaku

"karena dia merasakan takdirnya. kekuatan yang dicuri akan kembali lagi ke pemilik aslinya." kata ayahku

"itu kau historia." kata ayahku

akupun terkejut dengan kata-katanya

lalu dia menjelaskan sejarah dinding ini dan keturunan dari reiss. dia juga menjelaskan tentang ritual pewarisan titan yang dilakukan dulu.

saat kita sedang bicara kenny datang ke kita

"hey,hey,hey,hey !"

"kenny !" kata ayahku

"Jadi kecuali Reiss yang makan Eren, mereka tidak bisa menjadi raja sejati?" tanya kenny

"ya itu benar." kata ayahku

"jadi...jika aku memakan eren, maka itu tidak akan berguna ?" tanya nya

"kenapa kau-?" tanya ayahku tetapi langsung dicekik oleh kenny

"ayah !" teriak ku

"kau pikir aku berbohong ke kamu atau semacam nya ?" tanya ayahku

"tidak, tapi aku menunggu lama untuk hari ini karena aku tahu kau tidak berbohong tentang ritual pewarisan ! untuk menangis keluar, kau menggunakanku sepanjang waktu ini ! aku mengetahui dengan baik apa yang kau lakukan Playboy !" teriak kenny sambil menodongkan senjatanya

"aku bersyukur ke kamu...kau mungkin anjing liar yang dibawa oleh adikku yang aneh, tapi-" katanya tapi malah membuat kenny semakin marah

"tetaplah mengejek uri, dan kau bisa mengatakan selamat tinggal ke setengah kepalamu ! " katanya

lalu aku mencoba menghentikan kenny

"hentikan !"

"lepaskan ayahku !" kataku

"huh ? kau benar-benar menyedihkan historia." katanya sambil melepaskan aku

"apa kau tidak sadar ? orang yang kau sebut ayah ini ingin mengubahmu menjadi monster dan memakan eren." kata kenny menjelaskan

akupun berdiri dan berkata

"karena itu tugasku. aku akan memakan eren dan membuat kakak ku kembali. aku akan mewarisi kekuatan titan ini dan menghabisi semua titan ini !" kata ku

"hey,hey historia apa kau lupa apa yang dilakukan orang ini ke kamu ?" tanya kenny sambil menusukan pisau ke lidahnya

"dia hanya mempedulikan darah yang mengalir ke dirimu. dia tidak mau menjadi titan sendiri. dia hanyalah sampah yang memaksa adik dan anaknya melakukan hal itu !" katanya yang membuat aku menjadi kaget

lalu ayahku mencoba menahan kenny

"dia salah historia...aku tidak harus menjadi titan sendiri...jangan percaya apa yang lain katakan..." katanya

akupun menjadi bimbang apa yang harus aku putuskan

kenny langsung melepaskan ayahku

"ayah !" kataku menuju ke dia

lalu ayahku memegang lidahnya dan menghadap ke kenny

"kenny...kau bebas sekarang. carilah tujuan hidupmu yang lain.." kata ayahku menahan sakit

lalu dia diam sebentar dan berkata

"itu hanya membuatku mati saja." katanya sambil pergi ke arah eren

"kenny apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya ayahku

"berubahlah jadi titan, aku tidak menghalangi." katanya

lalu dia mengangkat kepala eren menyayatnya seperti yang dilakukan lucien dulu di pengadilan.

"kalian berdua berubahlah menjadi titan. jika historia menang maka situasinya tetap, jika kau yang menang maka kau bisa damai." kata kenny

"tetap bernafas sampai aku lari dan mati ? bisakah kau sebut itu hidup ?!" kata kenny lalu meninggalkan kita

lalu ayahku berlari ke arahku

"historia ! dengan suntikan ini kau bisa berubah menjadi titan ! dan kau bisa memakan dia, tapi ini bisa lebih dari itu ! kau harus memakan tulang belakangnya !" kata ayahku sambil menyerahkan suntikan itu dan mundur kebelakang

"cepat historia !"

akupun mau menyuntikannya, tapi kenapa aku ragu ?

"Historia..."kata eren dengan menangis

"tolong makan aku..." katanya

akupun langsung berhenti sementara ayahku tetap memaksa aku melakukannya

"ini seharusnya tidak terjadi..."

"eh ?" akupun bingung

"aku...ayahku...jika ayahku tidak melakukannya mungkin ini tidak terjadi...kakakmu mungkin bisa melakukannya kan ? tapi ayahku tetap melakukannya, dia mencuri kekuatan ini...berapa banyak orang yang mati untuk itu ? dan juga berapa banyak aku sering merepotkan Lucien untuk menyelamatkan mereka ? thomas, mina, marco, semua squad levi, paman hannes... dan juga karena kekuatan ini...kita nyaris membuat lucien terbunuh. tolong makan aku ! agar kekuatan ini kembali ke kamu !" teriak eren dengan menangis

akupun terdiam dan mau menyuntikan suntikan ini tetapi aku terdiam dan aku bertanya ke ayah

"ayah ?"

"ada apa historia kau takut ?" tanya nya sambil mendekat ke aku

"kenapa keluarga reiss tidak membunuh semua titan ini dan membebaskan manusia ?" tanyaku

"karena raja reiss pertama yang membangun dinding-dinding ini...ingin manusia tetap didinding. raja pertama percaya bahwa itu satu-satunya cara mencapai kedamaian." katanya

lalu dia melanjutkan lagi dengan bercerita tentang pengalaman dia dulu meminta perdamaian tetapi ditolak dan dia ingin mengembalikan dewa ke dunia ini lagi

dia langsung mengarahkan suntikan ke tanganku dan mulai menyuntikannya

apa yang harus aku putuskan ?

Ymir...apa yang harus aku lakukan...

Lucien...

saat aku menyebut mereka berdua aku mengingat kata-kata mereka ke aku

_Christa, aku hanya ingin... kau hidup yang kamu banggakan._

_Christa, jika aku kembali dari pertempuran ini...berjanjilah ke aku jika kau akan hidup menjadi dirimu sendiri._

saat aku mengingat mereka berdua, aku langsung membuang suntikan yang akan menyuntik ku ke lantai.

suntikan itu pecah dan ayahku berteriak

"Historia !"

tapi aku langsung membanting dia dengan teknik yang dipakai lucien waktu pelatihan dulu, lalu aku berteriak ke dia

"Dewa pantatmu ! kau hanya memberi dirimu keluar dan memanipulasi orang lain ! aku sudah memutuskan ! aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membunuhku !" teriak ku sambil membawa kunci rantai ke eren

"apa yang kau lakukan historia ?" tanya eren

"eren, kita pergi." kataku sambil melepas salah satu rantainya

"Hentikan ! jika aku pergi maka yang lain akan menderita ! cepat makan aku ! aku tidak mau hidup seperti ini !" teriaknya

akupun langsung memukul kepalanya

"dasar bodoh ! diam saja cengeng !" teriak ku sambil melepas rantai itu

"menghabisi titan ?! siapa yang mau omong kosong itu ?! aku mulai membenci manusia ! akulah musuh terbesar manusia ! mengerti ?! akulah gadis terburuk yang pernah hidup !" kataku lalu membuat perintah

"kaburlah dari sini ! aku akan mengurus semua nya !" perintahku

saat mau melepas yang lain nya, tiba-tiba petir menyambar dan ada titan besar dihadapan kita

**_Bersambung_**


	9. Chapter 9 New Abilities

**Chapter ****9** **New Ability**

**Lucien POV**

kita berhasil memaksa prajurit anti-personel mundur. saat kita mau masuk lebih dalam, mereka menutupi jalannya dengan jaring. ditambah lagi hanji sedang terluka dan digotong oleh moblit dan gelgar.

"seluruh jalan telah ditutup..." kata levi

saat kita masih memperhatikan sekeliling, tiba-tiba cahaya silau memancar dari dalam gua

"itu...transformasi titan ? "tanya miche

"eren !" teriak mikasa

saat mikasa meneriak kan dia, pandanganku berpindah ke eren dan historia. aku melihat ada titan yang sangat besar dihadapan mereka.

"kapten, itu bukan transformasi eren, mereka berdua dalam bahaya." kataku sambil melihat-lihat lagi dan menemukan lubang yang cukup besar diatas kita

"kapten ! ada lubang disana kita bisa melaluinya." kataku menunjuk lubang itu

levi melihat sebentar dan membuat perintah

"miche tolong squadmu bawa hanji mundur. armin, moblit bantu mereka !" perintahnya

squad miche bersama dengan moblit dan armin mundur ke gua sambil membawa hanji, sementara kita masuk ke lubang itu dan menolong eren.

**bagian dalam gua**

saat kita sudah sampai, aku melihat historia berhasil melepaskan salah satu penahan di kakinya eren, tapi dia terdorong oleh uap dari titan tersebut, mikasa menolongnya.

"kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya mikasa

"Mikasa !" seru historia

aku dan levi datang ke depannya historia

"Historia berikan kuncinya !" seruku

historia memberikannya ke aku, aku langsung mengeluarkan kemampuanku

tidak lama kemudian munculah aura biru dari tubuhku.

"kapten ? teman-teman..." kata eren melihat kita

akupun langsung maju sambil membawa kunci itu. uap titan tersebut tidak berefek apapun ke aku

aku melepas rantai di tangannya dan lanjut di kakinya.

"Lupakan aku Lucien ! semuanya cepat kabur !" seru eren

"diam kau, bocah telanjang !" seruku sambil melepas penahan dikakinya

"tidak hanya titan saja ! prajurit bersenjata itu juga datang ke kita !" kataku setelah melepas kakinya dan lanjut ke tangannya

aku melihat titan tersebut mulai bergerak

"sial !" kataku sambil melepaskan rantainya eren lebih cepat

"titan tersebut rasanya lebih besar dari titan kolosal bukan ?" tanya sasha

"rasanya ya." jawab conny

"langit-langitnya ! awas !" peringat mikasa

aku melihat langit-langitnya akan jatuh.

aku berhasil melepas rantai terakhir di tangannya dan langsung menarik eren mundur dari sana

kitapun benar-benar terpojok sekarang

"sial ! tidak ada jalan keluar !" kata jean

kekuatanku seharusnya bisa membawa mereka semua, tetapi dengan keadaan seperti ini...

lalu tiba-tiba eren terduduk dan menangis

"maafkan aku, semuanya..." katanya

kita semua melihat eren

"aku bukan apa-apa tapi tidak berguna...bahkan sejak dari awal, aku bukan harapan untuk manusia..." katanya sambil menangis dan melihat botol dikakiku

"apa ini ? kau berpikir kau adalah pahlawan yang tragis ?" tanya jean

"kapan kau mencapai sesuatu dengan kekuatanmu sendiri ?" tanya jean

"lemah sekali." kata conny

"kita bahkan pernah melewati yang lebih buruk dari ini." lanjut conny

"bukannya kita ini sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu ?" tanya sasha

"Masih payah mencoba menyelesaikan semua itu." kata conny

lalu mikasa berkata

"aku akan membawa eren !"

"Kami tidak bisa bersikap baik dan lambat untuk kau, jadi bertahanlah untuk hidupmu." kata levi

"benar." kata historia

"ini tidak berguna...kita tidak bisa kabur." kata eren

"lalu kita tidak melakukan apapun ?" tanyaku

eren langsung menoleh ke aku

"apa kau ingin duduk disini dan bertahan sampai kita terbakar atau hancur ? karena kita adalah musuh manusia ?" tanyaku

"Hey, apa kau masih ingat waktu ekspedisi ke 57 dimana kita berdua dikejar oleh female titan ?" tanyaku

eren hanya terdiam mengingat kejadian itu

"sekarang keputusanmu ?" tanyaku

eren terdiam lalu mengambil botol di kakiku dan maju

"eren !" seru mikasa

eren menggigit botol itu dan dia berubah menjadi titan.

lalu dia berteriak dan mengeluarkan banyak pilar kristal disekelilingnya

"apa...itu ?" tanya jean

"semuanya cepat berlindung dibawahnya eren !" perintah levi

gua tersebut perlahan mulai hancur

**Tempatnya Hanji**

Squad miche bersama dengan moblit dan armin berjalan menjauhi kapel itu. saat diperjalanan tiba-tiba tanahnya bergetar dan pohon-pohon disekelilingnya rubuh.

"ini tidak bagus." kata gelgar

"ayo cepat lari !" kata moblit

mereka langsung berlari dan berhenti diatas bukit.

hanjipun juga sudah sadar. dia batuk-batuk.

"hanji kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya miche

"yeah..."jawabnya

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" tanya armin

lalu mereka melihat ke arah kapel, dan sesosok titan sangat besar muncul disana. dia bergerak kearah distrik orvurd.

lalu komandan erwin bersama dengan beberapa scout datang ke arah mereka. mereka melihat juga titan tersebut.

"apa-apaan itu ?" tanya thomas takut

"jika sebesar itu dari jarak segini...ukurannya kemungkinan dua kalinya titan kolosal." kata hanji

"dinding tidak akan sanggup." kata nifa

merekapun menolong hanji dan menaikannya kegerobak

**Digua**

kami mencoba mengeluarkan eren dari bentuk kristal titan nya dan kita berhasil melakukannya

eren sangat lemas dan mikasa memeluknya

"eren !" serunya

kamipun melihat sekeliling gua tersebut sementara sasha dan conny mencari jalan keluar

"jadi ini kemampuan hardening ?" tanya levi

"ya kapten, kristalnya sangat sama persis dengan yang dimiliki kedua titan pecundang itu..." kataku sambil memegang pecahan kristalnya.

lalu levi melihat sekelilingnya

"bahkan ketika kau dikeluarkan, tubuh titanmu tidak menghilang. menakjubkan bukan ?" tanya levi sambil menoleh ke eren

"botol itu..." kata eren lalu dia tersentak

"oh ya ! sebelum aku berubah, aku meminum botol yang bertuliskan armor..." kata eren

"ya sebelumnya kau tidak bisa menggunakannya, tapi kau menggunakan kemampuan hardening dan menyelamatkan kita semua." kataku

"dan dalam waktu yang singkat, kau memutuskan dan membuat semua ini. yah...walaupun konstruksinya agak berantakan, tapi aku percaya bahwa seperti inilah dinding-dinding itu dibuat." jelasku

lalu aku menghadap ke dia

"dengan begini...kita bisa menambal lubang di dinding maria." kataku sambil tersenyum

"Banyak musuh dan teman kita telah mati di jalan, dan mencapai sejauh ini tidaklah mudah, tetapi untuk yang seburuk itu, lihat posisi kita sekarang." kata levi

lalu saat kami masih terdiam sasha dan conny datang ke kita.

"kapten !" teriaknya

"kami berhasil mengamankan jalan keluarnya, semua nya selamat termasuk hanji !" lapor conny

"bagus." perintah levi

lalu sasha berlari ke arah eren

"eren !" teriaknya lalu sujud ke dia

"kita semua selamat kami berterima kasih ! Tapi jujur saja, ketika kau berlari berjingkrak sambil menangis seperti bayi ...aku pikir kita sudah tamat !" teriak sasha sambil menangis

"hey..." kata conny menenangkan dia

"ayo. kita akan mengejar titan kurang ajar itu." lanjut levi

kita memanjat dan keluar dari gua itu, dan melihat titan tersebut.

kita semua naik gerobak dan bersiap mundur ke distrik orvurd, erwin datang ke kita

"semuanya baik-baik saja ?" tanya dia

"ya kami semua aman." kataku

"rasanya tidak ada yang terlalu serius. semuanya kerja bagus !" puji erwin

"aku ada hal penting yang perlu dilaporkan. tapi pertama-tama siapa titan itu ?" tanya erwin

"itu adalah rod reiss." kata levi

"aku pikir kita akan butuh bantuanmu ini komandan." kata miche

lalu erwin diam sebentar dan berkata "ayo. kita tidak bisa berdiri dan berbincang-bincang disini." kata erwin

"ayo mundur ke distrik orvurd ! Lucien, kita akan mendiskusikan cara membunuhnya. " kata erwin

"baiklah."

lalu kita semua mundur ke distrik orvurd.

saat diperjalanan eren dan historia bercerita semua yang terjadi didalam gua, kita berdiskusi.

"ayo kita luruskan ini... pada dasarnya rod reiss ingin mengincar founding titan, titan didalam kekuatannya eren. bagaimanapun kecuali darah bangsawan reiss, kau tidak bisa memakai potensi kekuatannya. dan walaupun reiss mendapatkan kekuatannya, dia dikendalikan oleh keinginan raja pertama dan tidak mau membebaskan manusia dari dinding." jelas hanji

"hah ! lucu sekali." kataku

"menurut raja pertama ini adalah kedamaian sejati ? aku bisa bilang itu konyol." lanjutku

"benar sekali lucien." balas hanji

"dengan kata lain jika rod reiss memakanku, dia akan berubah menjadi manusia. mungkin ada kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan founding titan sebenarnya." kata eren

"kau tidak bisa..." sahut mikasa

"rasanya. kita akan menangkap dia ketika dia menjadi manusia dan menunda pencucian otaknya. jika kita melakukannya mungkin bisa membuka jalan menyelamatkan manusia." kata levi

"ditambah eren...apa kau siap untuk hal itu ?" tanya levi

eren menoleh ke levi. " mungkin..."

semuanya langsung terkejut

"tapi percuma saja kapten..." kataku

"pertama kita tidak ada bukti kita bisa menunda pencucian otak raja pertama. tidak peduli kita menahannya, jika cuci otaknya tetap berlangsung..."kataku tapi historia langsung memotong

"maka sama saja akibatnya."

"itu benar. lagipula masih ada banyak faktor yang belum kita ketahui." kataku

"Itu dia !" teriak armin

"ada apa ?" tanyaku

"begini...jika rod reiss memakan eren, kita tidak bisa menjamin dia akan kembali normal." kata armin

historia mengangguk dan menjelaskan "Di sisi lain, semua yang pernah kita ketahui adalah pasifis yang merusak. Tapi ketika ada kesempatan, founding titan diambil dari mereka. Ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup bagi umat manusia."

lalu aku mendapatkan kesimpulan

"aku mengerti sekarang kenapa ayahnya eren memakan kakaknya historia dan membunuh adik-adiknya. karena dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. dia mencurinya agar manusia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bebas, dan karena dia bukan keluarga reiss, keinginan raja pertama tidak ada efeknya ke dia." jelasku

"benar sekali ! dokter yaeger tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan." kata armin

"benar. bahkan tanpa darah reiss, pasti ada jalan untuk menyelamatkan manusia. itulah kunci basementmu eren." kata mikasa

"basement ?" tanya sasha

"apa ada sesuatu yang penting ?" tanya conny

"mungkin, jika kita ingin mengetahuinya, saru-satunya pilihan adalah menutup wall maria." kata jean

"kalau begitu pilihannya ayo. tetapi historia kita tidak bisa membiarkan titan tersebut berada di dinding." kata hanji menunjuk titan rod

"kita tidak bisa menahannya, dia terlalu besar. satu-satunya cara adalah membunuh ayahmu. apa kau siap ?" tanya hanji

historia terdiam sebentar dan berkata " eren, aku minta maaf soal di gua itu. aku awalnya ingin memakanmu, tetapi itu hanya semata-mata agar ayahku tidak membenciku. tapi sekarang ini waktunya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal." kata historia

kitapun berjalan dan sampai di kantor regiment. aku dan erwin mendiskusikan strategi. setelah selesai kami memanggil squad levi, squad miche dan beberapa anggota garrison soldier untuk mempertahankan distrik orvurd.

**_Bersambung_**


	10. Chapter 10 Scout vs Rod Reiss

**Chapter 1****0** **Scout vs Rod Reiss**

**Ruang Rapat**

"kita telah menentukan lokasi titan rod reiss. di timur mengarah ke distrik orvurd. dengan kata lain, dia akan sampai di distrik orvurd pada fajar." lapor scout

"mengerti." kata erwin

"komandan erwin, kami ingin mendengar strategi brilian kalian. bagaimana kalian mengevakuasi para penduduk ?" tanya kepala squad garrison dinding shina

"kita tidak akan mengevakuasikannya." kata erwin

"kenapa ?!" tanya dia terkejut

"kita akan membuat para penduduk tetap di tempat."kata erwin

"apa yang kau pikirkan erwin ?! menyuruh para penduduk tetap di distrik ?!" seru dia dengan mencengkram kerahnya erwin

"titan tersebut abnormal." kataku

"terus apa artinya itu ?!" tanyanya sambil melihat ke aku

"artinya dia hanya tertarik dengan konsentrasi orang banyak. dengan kata lain dia tidak peduli terhadap desa kecil, dia hanya fokus terhadap distrik ini." jelasku lalu melanjutkan lagi

"jika kita memindahkan para penduduk ke ibukota mitras, dia akan merubah arahnya dan menghancurkan dinding shina. pada akhirnya dia akan mencapai ibukota yang konsentrasi penduduknya tinggi dan menghancurkan manusia." jelasku

semuanya terdiam dengan terkejut jika membayangkan hal itu terjadi

"jika kita ingin menghentikan dia, kita harus melakukannya diluar dinding distrik orvurd. untuk hal itu, kita akan menggunakan para penduduk sebagai umpan. tapi tetap saja prioritas utama kita adalah melundungi penduduk. maka besok kita akan mengumumkan simulasi evakuasi mendadak, jadi jika butuhkan, kita bisa mengevakuasikannya lebih mudah." kata erwin

dia diam sesaat

"kita tidak punya pilihan lain..." kata dia

aku lalu melanjutkannya

"tubuh musuh kita sangat besar, jadi itu seharusnya target yang mudah. aku meminta pasukan garrison dari dinding sina untuk menyiapkan meriam dari atas tembok dan bawah tembok. tembak dia dengan yang kalian punya ! jika garrison gagal, maka kita para scout legion akan turun tangan mengatasi dia." kata ku

"baiklah kalau begitu...semuanya lakukan yang anak itu katakan !" perintah kepala squad itu

semua garrison hormat dan pergi

sekarang hanya tersisa squad levi, squad hanji, dan squad miche

"baiklah untuk para scout aku ada rencana tersendiri." kataku lalu menggambar lagi

"mayor hanji, tolong kumpulkan tong mesiu sebanyak mungkin. kita akan menyerang dia dengan ledakan." kataku

"baiklah lucien." kata hanji

"okay, pertama kita akan menaruh beberapa tong untuk dilemparkan ditangannya dan sisa tong yang ada dikumpulkan di jaring. lalu squad kita dibagi dua yaitu di kanan dan dikiri, aku minta kalian menyiram diri kalian dengan air dulu sebelum menyerang dia untuk menahan panas dari titan tersebut. saat tangan titan kalkun itu ada di dinding, lemparkan tong mesiu ke tangannya kita akan membuat dia kehilangan keseimbangannya. lalu eren berubahlah menjadi titan, dan masukan kumpulan tong mesiu itu dimulutnya, kita akan meledakan dia dari dalam. lalu semua squad segera maju dan tebas bagian vitalnya sebelum dia beregenerasi." jelasku

mereka diam sebentar dan eren bertanya

"Lucien, apa menurutmu dia akan membuka mulutnya ?"

"ya, aku melihat dia menyeret wajahnya. jadi kemungkinan besar dia tidak memiliki wajah." kataku

"aku mengerti." kata eren

akhirnya kitapun berkumpul di dinding.

**Battle**

matahari sudah terbit dan kita sudah mempersiapkan kedatangan titan rod

meriam atas dinding dan bawah dinding sudah disiapkan. simulasi latihan evakuasi sudah dilakukan.

aku dan teman-temanku melihat yang terjadi dulu.

"TEMBAK !" teriak kepala squad itu.

semua meriam atas dinding ditembakan dan dilanjutkan meriam bawah dinding.

"bagus ! artileri mengenainya setara langsung !" seru nanaba

"ide yang bagus lucien. kau menempatkan meriam dibawah dinding juga." kata erwin

"terima kasih. aku membagi dua meriam agar dapat menyerang tengkuknya lebih efektif. tapi kenapa mereka masih belum mengenai tengkuknya ? apa masalahnya ?" tanyaku

"sedikitnya pasukan, meriam yang mereka kumpulkan, kepemimpinan, dan yang paling utama ini adalah pasukan paling dalam. tidak seperti pasukan garis depan, mereka tidak memiliki pengalaman bertempur." kata erwin

"poin diambil." kataku menghela nafas

"Lucien ! kami sudah membawanya !" teriak moblit

aku menoleh dan aku melihat hanji dan squadnya sudah membawa banyak tong mesiu dan gerobak.

"ini adalah tong mesiu dan jaring yang bisa kita bawa ! dan lihatlah ini !" jelas hanji sambil menunjuk sebuah gerobak.

"mayor apa ini ?" tanyaku

"ohh ini ciptaan squad penelitian. kita membuat gerobak yang ditempelkan dengan ODM. tembakkan dia dan lepas gerobaknya, dia akan meluncur dengan sendirinya." jelas nifa

"Terima kasih ! ini bagus ! kita bisa menghemat tong mesiu untuk dilemparkan ke tangan titan." kataku kagum ke penemuannya

"omong-omong lucien, bagaimana meriamnya ? apa memberikan kerusakan ke titan itu ?" tanya hanji

"tidak, dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai lalat penganggu." kata levi disebelahku

hanji lalu mencoba melihat titan rod

"selain ukurannya lebih besar dari colossal titan, panas yang dihasilkannya benar-benar tidak masuk akal." kata hanji

"kalau begitu ayo kita menggunakan rencana B." lanjutnya

aku mengangguk

lalu erwin membuat perintah

"Levi, jean, sasha, conny, gelgar kalian urus di sisi kanan." kata erwin

"baik !" kata mereka

mereka pergi ke sisi kanan, sementara kita masih membungkus tong mesiu dengan jaring.

"cobalah untuk membungkusnya seperti kita memberikan hadiah ke orang yang special." kata hanji

lalu saat aku bekerja aku melihat eren diam saja.

"eren apa ada masalah ?" tanyaku

"eren, ini bukan waktunya berhenti." kata mikasa

lalu eren tersadar dan memukul dirinya hingga berdarah.

"whoa whoa eren ! mikasa tolong tahan dia." kataku

mikasa menahan tangannya dan armin berusaha menghiburnya. sementara aku tetap bekerja

setelah 15 menit kita selesai dengan "hadiah" kita ke titan tersebut.

kita lalu melihat lagi apakah artilerinya memberikan kerusakan yang berarti.

tiba-tiba ada uap panas menerjang ke atas dinding.

"aw panas !" teriak sasha

"ini tidak bagus ! anginnya berubah..." kata levi

lalu tiba-tiba ada dua tangan raksasa keluar dari uap tersebut dan memegang dindingnya. titan rod sepenuhnya sudah berdiri.

"Baiklah semuanya siapkan rencana B !" perintah erwin

lalu semuanya segera menyiramkan dirinya dengan air untuk menahan panas titan tersebut, sementara aku mengeluarkan kekuatanku.

"Eren kau siap ?" tanyaku

"okay lucien, mungkin aku bukan harapan manusia yang mereka impikan, tapi manusia memiliki kartu as di pihak mereka." kata eren semangat dan dia menggigit tangannya

aku tersenyum melihat dia berubah menjadi titan.

akupun melihat dulu apakah titan rod jatuh apa tidak.

sasha dan armin bersiap menembakan gerobak ODM yang berisi tong mesiu.

erwin berteriak untuk memberikan sinyal.

"Serang !"

sasha dan armin menembakan gerobak berisi tong mesiu dan meledakannya bersamaan. titan tersebut mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya.

kepala titan tersebut sampai di dinding.

aku yang melihat momentum itu langsung berteriak

"SEKARANG !"

titan eren melompat dan berlari ke arah titan rod. titan rod melihat dia dan eren melemparkan jaring berisi banyak tong mesiu ke mulutnya.

tidak berapa lama ledakan hebat terjadi dan banyak pecahan tubuh titan tersebut terbang ke langit

"Semuanya Maju ! habisi titik vitalnya sebelum dia beregenerasi !" teriak erwin

aku dan teman-temanku maju dan menebas setiap daging yang ada disana.

lalu historia disampingku dan maju ke salah satu daging yang berbeda dengan lainnya

diapun jatuh di atas gerobak dan setelah sadar dia berdiri sambil mengatakan bahwa dia adalah penguasa sesungguhnya dari dinding ini.

**_Bersambung_**


	11. Chapter 11 The Past

**Chapter**** 11 The Past**

aku dan teman-temanku mempersiapkan penobatan historia sebagai ratu dinding.

**Penobatan**

penobatan ratu historia sangat meriah

"Yang Mulia Historia !" teriak mereka

setelah pesta penobatannya, aku dan levi pergi ke koridor menunggu teman-temanku.

**Eren POV**

kami pergi ke tempatnya lucien dan levi sambil berbincang-bincang dan mikasa merencanakan agar historia memukul kapten.

"Tunggu ! apa kau akan melakukannya Historia ?" tanyaku ragu-ragu

"Ya, akan kulakukan !" kata historia

"hei yang dikatakan mikasa hanya bercanda tau ! ya kan mikasa ?" tanyaku ke mikasa

"setelah kau memukulnya, bilang seperti ini.'coba balas memukulku kalau berani !' "kata mikasa

"kau ini, ya..." kataku sambil menghela nafas

"kalau kau tidak membencinya, hentikan saja !" peringatku ke historia

"kalau aku tidak melakukannya, aku tidak tenang menjalankan tugasku menjadi ratu tahu !" kata historia

"Bagus Historia ! dan selain memukul levi, cobalah tampar lucien juga !" kata jean tersenyum

"Hei jean ! jangan ikut-ikutan !" seruku

"ide bagus Jean ! aku ingin tahu apa reaksinya Lucien jika ditampar oleh wanita !" kata conny jahil juga

lalu kita berhenti dan melihat levi berdiri di pinggir koridor sementara lucien bersandar di tembok. lalu mereka menghadap kita

kami melihat historia yang ragu-ragu dan dia berteriak sambil berlari memukul kapten levi dan menampar lucien.

kita semua terkejut kecuali mikasa yang tersenyum melihat dia memukul kapten dan menampar lucien.

"hehehe bagaimana ? Aku adalah ratu lo !" kata historia

tapi reaksi mereka berdua mengejutkan kami, kami berpikir mereka akan membalasnya tapi mereka hanya tersenyum melihat kita

Kapten tersenyum adalah sesuatu yang sangat jarang sekali. sementara senyumannya lucien...adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah aku lihat. senyumannya seperti ibuku.

"Kalian semua...terima kasih, ya." kata levi

"ya, selamat historia ! kau menjadi ratu !" kata lucien sambil memeluk dia.

tetapi kesenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama...tiba-tiba lucien memeluk historia lebih lama dari perkiraan

"Lucien ?" tanya historia

kita semua langsung bingung dan mencoba menyadarkan Lucien

**Mimpinya Lucien**

ohh dimana ini ?

Tunggu ?! aku tadi memeluk Historia dan...ada petir yang menyambar kepalaku...

hmmm sensasinya sama seperti eren waktu menggunakan founding titan...

saat masih berpikir, aku melihat sebuah distrik.

ini adalah Rumahku...Distrik Shiganshina

lalu aku melihat Beast titan dan Armored titan berkelahi didepanku.

"Jika kau tidak menuruti atasanmu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggunakan kekerasan." kata beast titan

tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara reiner berkata dalam titannya

"aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mengalahkan komandan zeke...tapi aku bisa melakukannya kita bisa menyelamatkan annie lagi !"

jadi ada dua pendapat yang berbeda dan mereka menyelesaikannya dengan kekerasan ? hmph ! memang biadab...

"wow, apa kau akan melakukan ini reiner ?" tanya bertholdt ragu-ragu

lalu pertempuran berlanjut lagi dan reiner terpojok

"kau bertarung dengan cukup baik...aku terkesan. tapi kau masih belum menyetarai aku." kata beast titan itu

"sial...komandan zeke terlalu kuat !" kata reiner mencoba bangkit lagi

"sial, dia membuat reiner terpojok ! ayo reiner ! kau harus bangkit !" teriak bertholdt

lalu pertarungan terjadi lagi dan armored titan yang sudah pecah armorednya masih melawan

Keras kepala sekali kau reiner...

"dia mencoba memojokanku...aku tidak membiarkan itu terjadi !" seru reiner

"oh...masih keras kepala ya ? baiklah satu pukulan terakhir." kata zeke

"reiner hentikan ! kau sudah tidak sanggup lagi !" seru bertholdt

reiner sudah terjatuh tapi dia bangkit lagi

"aku tidak boleh kalah...aku sudah berjanji ke annie untuk pulang bersama !" kata reiner

"tekad yang mengesankan. aku terkejut bahwa kau bisa bangkit dari kekalahan." kata zeke

"reiner...kau..."kata bertholdt

"Ha ha ha. kita baru saja mulai. aku tidak akan mengharapkan sesuatu yang kurang, Reiner." kata zeke

"Ini ternyata sangat menghibur. Baiklah kalau begitu. ayo kita menari lagi." kata zeke lagi

lalu zeke maju lagi dan kali ini dia membuat reiner kalah total.

"sial...maafkan aku bertholdt..." kata reiner

"ahhh akhirnya selesai juga." kata zeke

lalu beast titan duduk didepan reiner yang sudah hancur.

"baiklah. aku yang menang." katanya

lalu bertholdt mencoba mengeluarkan reiner

"jadi sekarang menyelamatkan annie adalah prioritas terbawah. sekarang kita akan merebut coordinate. sudah jelas kan ?" tanya zeke yang keluar dari tengkuk titan.

"kita akan menunggu mereka disini." kata zeke sebelum pandanganku terang kembali

baiklah jika monyet sialan itu bisa melukai reiner...maka aku seharusnya bisa membunuhnya !

**Alam sadar**

"erm...lucien, kau bisa melepasku..."kata historia

"ahh ya...maafkan aku yang mulia." kataku melepaskan dia lalu berdiri

lalu kita berjalan lagi

"hei kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya jean

"yeah..."

"ada apa yang terjadi ?" tanya jean

"aku melihat beast titan melawan reiner. mereka hanya menyelesaikan masalah dengan duel." kataku

"ohh..." kata jean

setelah pembersihan rezim lama, banyak pejabat penting yang hilang. namun dengan adanya mineral bercahaya di gua reiss merupakan aset penting umat manusia.

historia menjadi ratu yang sangat hebat, berbeda sekali yang aku bayangkan.

dia sering membantu anak-anak perternakan yang kurang mampu sehingga dia dijuluki dewi pertanian.

lalu kemampuan hardening milik eren telah melahirkan senjata anti titan yang baru contohnya titan guilotine.

**Executor From Hell**

2 hari sebelumnya aku dibantu oleh hanji mendesign senjata yang kusebut titan guilotine.

senjata ini adalah pemenggal kepala titan. kita tidak perlu menggunakan alat tajam. asal tengkuk titan terkena beban yang sangat berat itu sudah cukup membunuhnya.

sorenya kami memanggil squad levi dan miche untuk membantu memasang titan guilotine pertama

"semuanya lihat ini." kata hanji

"apa ini ?" tanya armin penasaran

"senjata ini disebut titan guilotine. senjata ini dipasang diantara pintu dinding untuk memenggal kepala titan."

"itu senjata yang hebat lucien, tapi bagaimana kau memasangnya ?" tanya gelgar

"kita akan menggunakan hardening dari titan eren untuk membuatnya." kataku

"ohh begitu ya..." kata eren

"eren, jika kau keberatan, kau dapat menolaknya. aku tidak mau kau terlalu lelah." nasihatku

"tenang saja ! aku akan mencobanya !" kata eren bersemangat

"itu baru semangat eren ! yang lain tolong lindungi eren saat mau melakukan hardening !" perintah hanji

semuanya langsung hormat

"lucien, kau bergabung dengan squad levi ya."

"okay."

besoknya kami memasang titan guilotine.

kita sudah siap berada diluar dinding, sementara eren berada diatas dinding untuk istirahat dan mengawasi.

aku bersama dengan mikasa, armin dan jean

"pertama kita akan membasmi titan disekitaran sini agar kita enak dalam bekerja." kataku

kita berpencar dan dalam waktu 10 menit, kita selesai melakukannya.

"lucien, semua titan sudah diatasi !" lapor jean

"itu bagus..."

lalu kita mendeteksi sinyal bantuan

"ada sinyal bantuan dari squad recon !" lapor armin

"karena disini aman, ayo kesana." kataku

saat mau pergi kami mendeteksi sinyal bantuan lagi

"sinyal bantuan ? squadnya kak nanaba pasti terkena masalah dalam membangun base...mikasa,armin bantu mereka ! jean ayo lanjut !" perintahku

kita berpencar

aku dan jean segera bergerak ke pasukan recon yang lain sedang menahan titan abnormal agar tidak sampai didinding.

"itu mereka ! hey ! kalvari disini !" teriak jean

kita lalu membunuh abnormal. dalam 15 menit kami berhasil melakukannya.

"tsk ! useless..." kataku sambil membersihkan darah dari pedangku

"wow lucien, kau sangat berkembang jauh dibandingkan kita." kata jean terpesona

saat aku mau membalas, armin dan mikasa datang lalu melapor ke aku

"lucien, base telah terbangun disekitaran dinding! tapi kita mendapatkan masalah ! para abnormal memimpin titan-titan ke arah dinding !" lapor armin

"menyebalkan...ayo habisi dia agar eren dapat memasang titan guilotine." kataku

kita lalu kembali ke dinding. dalam waktu 45 menit, kami berhasil membunuh semua titan.

aku segera berteriak agar pemasangan titan guilotine bisa dilakukan

"area telah aman mayor !" teriak ku

eren lalu maju dan berubah menjadi titan

setelah itu dia memegang dinding untuk melakukan hardening.

miche mengendus-endus lalu dia terkejut.

"awas ! banyak titan abnormal berjalan menuju ke eren !" teriak miche

"ding dong...para jalang telah kembali." kataku kesal

lalu kapten levi datang didepan kita

"ayo lucien, ayo kita selesaikan ini." kata levi

"hmph."

kita lalu maju dan membunuh para titan

"maaf kami tidak menerima pengunjung tidak diundang." kataku ke para titan yang sudah aku bunuh

setelah 1 jam 15 menit, kita berhasil membunuh semua titan

"makan itu debu pecundang !" seru jean

"eren, ayo segera dimulai !" seruku

eren melakukan hardening dan titan guilotine pertama dipasang

besoknya kami melihat di distrik trost bagaimana titan guilotine pertama dipasang. dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan

"akhirnya kita berhasil membunuh raksasa 12 meter !" seru hanji

"berhasil..." kata eren sambil berlutut

"hehehe dengan begini kita dapat membunuh semua titan tanpa kesusahan !" teriak hanji

"ini yang kusebut...eksekusi dari neraka..." kataku

lalu saat hanji masih kesenangan dengan penemuan barunya, eren tiba-tiba terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya

aku langsung menolong dan membersihkan darahnya

"eren ?" tanya hanji

"rasanya kau terlalu berlebihan menggunakan kekuatan titanmu eren." kataku

"maafkan aku..." kata eren

"kita harus membuat eren beristirahat dahulu. jika dia terus seperti ini maka misi merebut wall maria akan tertunda." kataku menghadap ke mayor hanji

"maafkan aku eren." kata hanji

"tidak apa-apa mayor...aku hanya kelelahan saja." kata eren

akupun berdiri dan membuat usul

"mayor, lebih baik kita membuat senjata baru untuk membunuh armored titan." usulku

"ide bagus Lucien !" kata hanji lalu aku berdiri menghadap teman-temanku

"Mikasa, Armin. aku minta tolong jaga eren agar kondisinya tidak terlalu kelelahan. yang lain dapat membantu aku membuat dan mencoba senjata baru ini." kataku

semuanya setuju dan melakukan apa yang aku minta

**Thunder Spear**

Sudah 3 minggu sejak kudeta itu. kita berhasil membuat senjata baru

kita memanggil semua semua anggota scout dan mempresentasikan hasil kerja keras squad hanji

"Besi panjang ini adalah senjata kita ...?" tanya eren heran

"ini bukan besi panjang biasa, ini adalah tombak petir. kita mencoba mengadaptasi gear milik polisi interior." jelas hanji

"senjata ini akan sangat berguna untuk melawan rei...maksudku armored titan." kataku

semuanya langsung senang karena kita tidak usah menunggu armored titan lumpuh dulu baru diserang.

"omong-omong bagaimana cara kerjanya ?" tanya miche

"pertama tembakan senjata ini dan biarkan dia menancap di tubuh titan lalu tarik senar yang mengikat tombak itu dan boom ! terjadi ledakan yang setara dengan sambaran petir." kataku sambil mendemonstrasikan senjata buatan kita ke sebuah pohon.

semuanya terkejut dan menutup telinga karena suara keras ditimbulkan dari tombak petir

semuanya melihat pohon tersebut langsung hancur.

"tsk, hebat sekali !" kata ouro

"ya itu mengagumkan." kata nanaba

"daya rusaknya sangat besar !" seru petra

"sebagai peringatan, hati-hati dalam menggunakan ini atau kalian dapat menciderai teman kalian sendiri." kata moblit

lalu hanji memberi instruksi

"kami sudah mendiskusikannya bahwa semua scout akan berlatih menggunakan ini." kata hanji

"Baik !" seru semuanya

"tapi kita akan memilih squad miche dan squad levi untuk sukarelawan mencoba alat ini, yang lain perhatikan." kataku

akhirnya kita latihan untuk menggunakan tombak petir.

"aku ingin mencoba penemuan kita ini ke para jalang ini..." kataku

"kau benar lucien, ayo kita lakukan !" seru hanji senang

"kalian...tolong kontrol diri kalian !" seru moblit khawatir

kita lalu mencari-cari tempat yang bagus untuk demostrasi tombak petir

"ini tempat yang cukup bagus mayor."

"wahh kau memilih tempat yang tepat ! ayo kita lakukan !" seru hanji

aku lalu maju mendemonstrasikan, sementara hanji menjelaskan ke scout lain tentang cara penggunaan yang efektif dan radius ledakan.

aku dapat membunuh 12 titan dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit dengan tombak petir

semuanya langsung kagum

aku bergabung dengan mereka.

"bagaimana lucien ?" tanya hanji

"agak susah dikendalikan tapi hasilnya sangat memuaskan." kataku

"baiklah tes senjata baru telah selesai ! ayo kembali !" kata hanji

saat kita mau kembali kita menemukan enraged abnormal besar.

"wah ! menemukan partisipan yang mau diuji cobakan." kataku sambil maju ke arah enraged titan itu

"awas lucien !" teriak eren khawatir

aku maju dan titan itu juga ikut maju

saat sudah cukup dekat, aku langsung melempar granat cahaya yang membuat titan tersebut menutup matanya.

aku segera kebelakangnya dan menembakan 2 tombak petir ke tengkuknya.

saat sudah jauh, aku langsung menarik senarnya.

ledakan hebat terjadi dan titan tersebut jatuh dengan keadaan hancur lebur.

"terima kasih sudah berpartisipasi, tapi maaf kalau kau yang kalah." kataku

"wow ! hebat sekali, kau bisa menggunakan secara cepat !" seru hanji

"terima kasih mayor, ayo mundur sebelum kita kedatangan tamu lagi." kataku

**2 Bulan Sejak Kudeta**

sudah 2 bulan sejak kudeta itu manusia akhirnya mencapai kemajuan yang pesat.

senjata baru, kemampuan titan eren yang baru, latihan scout menggunakan tombak petir, dan titan terkuat yang ada didalam diriku.

kitapun berkumpul untuk membahas perebutan dinding maria yang dilakukan seminggu sejak hari ini.

"bagus ! selama ada senjata itu maka kita bisa menang !" seru marlo

"Benar marlo, kita bisa melakukannya ! terima kasih lucien karena sudah menciptakan senjata itu !" kata marco senang

"iya, kau benar-benar sangat berbakat !" seru mina juga

tugas ini seharusnya tugas scout untuk merebut wall maria. tetapi marco dan marlo dari polisi militer bersih keras ikut dengan kita merebut wall maria. begitu juga mina dari garrison.

karena perebutan dinding maria akan dilakukan, tidak hanya mereka bertiga yang bergabung di scout. banyak anggota garrison dan polisi militer bergabung di scout untuk merebut dinding maria.

"ya ampuh heboh sekali ! kalau kau sesenang itu , kenapa baru gabung scout sekarang ? apa kalian tidak khawatir dengan hitch ?" tanya jean ke marlo

"hitch ? kenapa memangnya ?" tanya marlo

"kenapa ? kau tahu kan ?" kata sasha dan conny dengan jahil

"jangan pedulikan mereka, mereka selalu jahil seperti itu." kataku

"yahhh hitch memang sempat menceramahi kita berdua, tetapi aku dan marco tetap melakukannya." kata marlo

"sialan..." kata jean

"kalian keras kepala sekali." tanya armin

"hei, hei, yang dilakukan mereka berdua tidak salah tahu." kata eren

"aku tahu, hanya saja mereka bertiga belum memiliki pengalaman bertempur yang cukup dibandingkan kita. mungkin mereka berdua punya waktu penyerangan trost. sementara dia ?" jelasku

"hei,hei ! apa kalian merasa menjadi veteran ya ?" tanya seseorang dari balik mejaku

"kalau dibandingkan dengan kalian sih iya." kata jean

"jahat banget. kita kan sama-sama dari angkatan 104 kan ? ditambah lagi perebutan wall maria membuat semua heboh." kata anak itu

akibat kata-kata anak itu wajah teman-temanku berubah ekspresinya.

"hei apa yang terjadi ?" tanya anak itu kebingungan

"kau ingin tahu ?" kata jean menakuti dia

anak itu langsung takut dengan perubahan ekspresi teman-temanku.

akupun berdiri dan mengajak anak itu pergi dari meja teman-temanku

"sudah jangan bahas hal yang sensitif seperti itu. omong-omong siapa namamu ?" tanyaku ramah

"aku Floch Foster." katanya sambil menjabat tanganku

"Lucien Wolfe... senang mengenalmu." kataku yang membuat floch terkejut

"Lucien...Wolfe ?" tanyanya untuk memastikan

aku mengangguk

"astaga jadi kau yang bernama Lucien ?! ohhh kau tahu kami angkatan 104 dari utara sangat mengagumimu ! kau yang memimpin perebutan trost dan memenangkan pengadillan militer 3 bulan lalu ! astaga ! aku tidak percaya ini kalau kau berada didepanku!" kata floch senang

"terima kasih pujiannya, omong-omong aku kembali ke teman-temanku dulu." kataku kembali sambil menahan malu

"baiklah ! suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu !" seru floch membungkuk ke aku

akupun kembali ke meja teman-temanku

"rasanya kau mendapat penggemar baru lucien."kata thomas

"benarkah ? aku padahal hanya melakukan agar manusia bisa menang. itu saja." kataku

"iya, tapi dengan performamu yang hebat wajar saja banyak yang mengagumi mu." kata mina

lalu aku melihat eren sedang bicara sendiri, sementara conny pergi tidur karena besok dia akan pergi untuk menyelidiki desanya kembali

"eren !" seru mikasa yang membuat eren tersadar

"roti dan sup mu masih tersisa." kata mikasa

"maaf mikasa." kata eren

"Ya ampun eren. akhir-akhir ini kau sering bertingkah seperti lucien. tiba-tiba diam lalu bicara sendiri." kata jean

"kalau begitu kau pasti ingat pria yang dalam ingatanmu itu." kataku

"entahlah, tapi aku merasa pernah bertemu dia...tapi dimana ?" kata eren

"mungkin itu ingatanmu sendiri eren bukan milik dokter yaeger." kata armin

"benar...coba benturkan sesuatu seperti yang dilakukan pak keith pada aku dulu." kata jean

lalu dia tersentak mengingat sesuatu.

"tunggu dulu...itu dia !" seru eren yang membuat kita terkejut

"ada apa ?" tanyaku

"instruktur cadet...Keith Shadis !" seru eren

akhirnya kami memutuskan besok pagi kembali ke pelatihan dulu.

**Pagi Hari**

pagi hari kami menaiki kuda dan kembali ke tempat pelatihan dahulu.

yang ikut adalah aku, eren, jean, sasha, mikasa, armin, dan thomas.

"aku membaca arsip scout dan aku menemukan sebelum komandan erwin, dialah komandan ke 12 pasukan scout." kataku ditengah perjalanan

"ya kita sekalian bisa reuni dengan dia." kata thomas

kita pergi ke pelatihan untuk bertemu dengan kepala instruktur shadis. kita membutuhkan informasi tentang ayahnya eren dimasa lalu

sesampainya disana kami bertemu dengan dia

"Instruktur Shadis." kataku dengan hormat

dia menghadap ke kami dan mengundang kita ke ruangannya

semuanya duduk di kursi masing-masing kecuali sasha dan thomas yang tetap berdiri.

aku hanya tertawa dalam hati karena mereka canggung bertemu instruktur yang ditakuti dulu.

"kenapa brauss dan wagner ? kalian tidak duduk ?" tanya keith

"tidak, saya cukup berdiri saja !" seru sasha

"kalau tidak salah kalian berdua cukup sering dipanggil kesini dan dimarahi." kata keith

"sudah beberapa bulan sejak saat itu, kalian semua sudah berubah." kata keith melihat kita satu-satu

"Pak shadis. kami sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan operasi merebut dinding maria, apa anda tahu apa alasan kami datang kesini ?" kataku

komandan melihat ke aku

"Lucien...tidak kusangka kau akan menjadi prajurit yang berbakat seperti levi. kau bahkan melebihi teman-temanmu." katanya

lalu dia melihat wajahnya eren dan dia berkata

"dan eren...kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu ya. tapi taring yang tersembunyi itu mirip dengan ayahmu." kata keith

lalu eren berdiri dan berkata

"pak instruktur, tolong ceritakan segala yang anda ketahui tentang ayahku." kata eren

"aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sesuatu yang penting. tetapi kalau kalian ingin mendengarkan cerita tidak berguna bagi umat manusia, dengarlah. ini cerita masa laluku sebagai penonton..." kata keith memulai ceritanya

dia menceritakan pengalamannya bagaimana dia bertemu dengan ayahnya eren, pekerjaan ayahnya eren, insiden penyakit di shiganshina.

**Misi Pengintaian keluar dinding Maria 8 tahun yang lalu**

**POV umum**

"okay semuanya ! kita akan masuk ke hutan pohon raksasa untuk menghabisi titan dan membangun base !" perintah keith

"kita akan masuk kedaerah berbahaya, bukannya itu terlalu nekat ?" tanya erwin

"tidak, tujuan kita mencapai hutan, kita akan melakukan dengan cepat." kata keith

pasukan dipecah menjadi 3 untuk membangun base di hutan pohon raksasa

setelah 1 jam, semua base telah terbagun ditempat yang ditentukan.

"komandan, semua base telah terbangun !" seru erwin

"kerja bagus semuanya ! kita sudah menyelesaikan setengah misi kita !" seru keith senang

tapi kesenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena para titan abnormal muncul secara tiba-tiba dan mulai bergerak ke arah base

"lapor ! banyak titan muncul dari bagian dalam hutan !" lapor scout

"bunuh semua titannya ! kita harus melindungi basenya apapun resikonya !" seru keith

"tinggalkan sebagian unit untuk menjaga basenya, yang lain hancurkan titannya !" perintah keith

"jika unitnya dipisah, aku pikir itu lebih baik. aku tidak yakin jika melindungi base dengan keadaan seperti ini akan membantu." kata erwin

"diamlah dan ikuti perintahku saja erwin !" seru keith

saat masih bertarung, titannya bertambah lagi yang muncul.

"banyak titan muncul lagi dari arah hutan !" lapor scout

"kita tidak bisa bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini ! segera tinggalkan misi !" seru erwin

"tidak, kita akan terus lanjut !" seru keith

akibatnya menjadi parah, beberapa base mulai hancur dan keadaan semakin kacau

tapi untungnya, titannya berhasil dibunuh didaerah hutan

"semua titan telah dibunuh pak !" lapor scout

"baguslah, walau kita mengalami kerugian besar tapi misinya dapat berjalan." kata keith

tapi titan yang muncul semakin banyak.

"lapor ! banyak titan muncul lagi ke arah sini !" teriak scout panik

"kita tidak bisa melanjutkan misi ! kumohon komandan ! perintahkan semua untuk mundur !" teriak erwin

"kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi ?!" tanya keith sedih

"baiklah, semuanya mundur dan regrup di lembah !" perintah keith

saat mau mundur, mereka terjebak karena banyak titan dari arah lembah datang juga.

"lapor ! ada grup titan dari arah lembah !" lapor scout

"sial ! kenapa ? kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini ?! apa aku melakukan kesalahan secara fundamental ?!" tanya keith frustasi

mereka akhirnya tidak punya pilihan lain selain bertarung melawan titan-titan dan mundur. tapi itu membuat banyak prajurit tewas.

saat mau mundur, mereka terpaksa meninggalkan sebagian prajurit yang masih tertinggal dihutan.

mereka akhirnya berhasil mundur, tapi memakan banyak korban jiwa dari scout.

mereka kembali ke shiganshina dengan sangat mengecewakan

saat masuk ke distrik, banyak warga yang mengejeknya.

"itu shadis...selalu asal maju tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya..." ejek salah-satu warga

"hey, apa kau dengar kalau pasukannya erwin tidak terbunuh sama sekali ?" tanya yang lain

"aku tahu...seharusnya erwin saja yang jadi komandannya." kata yang lain

keith hanya melihat mereka dengan perasaan sedih didalamnya.

saat kembali ke headquarter, keith berkata ke erwin

"erwin, kau mau menggantikanku sebagai komandan ?" tanya keith

"..." erwin hanya terdiam

'didunia ini banyak orang istimewa dan pahlawan, tapi aku sadar kalau aku bukan salah-satunya...' kata keith

**End of Flashback**

**Lucien POV**

setelah selesai dengan ceritanya eren bertanya

"hanya itu saja ?" tanya eren

keith hanya terdiam menatap kita

"akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa anda pensiun menjadi komandan. bukan karena bertanggung jawab karena kematian teman-teman anda yang gugur, tetapi karena anda merasa tidak istimewa. maafkan aku instruktur, alasan konyol seperti itu membuat kau bisa jadi seperti ini." kataku

keith hanya menatapku

"hentikan Lucien." kata thomas tetapi aku tetap berkata lagi

"aku tidak peduli dengan perasaan minder anda, tapi jangan lari dari kenyataan ! seharusnya anda mengesampingkan perasaan pribadi dan mempersembahkan jantung anda untuk kebebasan manusia bukan ?!" tanyaku sambil memegang dada kiriku

"tolong hentikan lucien !" kata eren

"instruktur benar aku bukan orang yang istimewa. tapi aku adalah putra orang yang istimewa." kata eren

"eren...ibumu berkata sesuatu ke aku." kata keith

**Flashback setelah pengintaian diluar dinding maria**

"apa menjadi istimewa itu adalah keharusan ?" tanya carla

"bagiku, dia tidak perlu menjadi hebat atau istimewa..."

keith hanya kebingungan

"lihatlah anak ini ! dia sudah istimewa karena...dia lahir didunia ini." kata carla dengan senyuman

**end of Flashback**

akhirnya kita pergi untuk kembali mempersiapkan final recapture campaign shiganshina.

saat kita mau pergi, aku diam lagi sambil memegang kepala

aku melihat seorang wanita yang sedang menggedong bayi yang sangat mirip eren

wanita itu melihat ke aku dan berkata

"tolong...jaga dia dan teman-temannya ya nak..." katanya dengan senyuman

aku hanya terdiam melihat wanita itu perlahan memudar.

kemudian aku baru menyadari kalau itu adalah ibunya eren

"ada apa lucien ?" tanya jean yang membuyarkan lamunanku

"ada masalah ?" tanya thomas

"bibi carla..." kataku tanpa sadar

"lucien, kau tahu ibuku juga ?" tanya eren terkejut

"tidak...aku melihat ibumu berkata sesuatu ke aku." kataku

"apa yang dikatakan bibi carla ?" tanya mikasa

"entahlah..."

kita akhirnya kembali ke trost


	12. Chapter 12 Preparation Final Recapture

**Chapter 12** **Preparation to ****Final Recapture**

**Malam sebelum merebut tembok**

malam sebelum merebut maria, kita mengadakan pesta dengan makan daging.

"daging ?" tanyaku bingung

"apa ini mimpi...?" tanya sasha

"semuanya sebelum kita merebut dinding maria, ayo kita makan daging !!" seru pemimpin pestanya

semuanya berteriak

pestanya awalnya meriah, namun berubah menjadi pesta kekacauan.

mereka sangat ribut sekali, karena sejak dinding maria diserang pasokan daging jadi sangat kurang. jadinya mereka berebut daging.

sasha langgung mengambil semua daging itu dan memasukannya dimulut.

conny mencekik sasha dengan tangannya, sementara jean merebut dagingnya

"sasha cepat lepaskan dagingnya !!! kita juga ingin makan tahu !!" teriak jean

sasha tidak mempedulikannya, dia masih saja melahap daging itu.

"sasha jangan sampai aku membunuhmu hanya perkara daging itu !!" teriak conny

sasha akhirnya melepaskan daging itu, tapi dia menggigit tangannya jean

"hey !! apa yang kau lakukan sasha ?!!" teriak jean yang tangannya digigit

"lepaskan sasha !! dia jean bukan daging !!" teriak conny

marlo lalu melihat ke aku

"apa mereka selalu berisik seperti ini ?" tanyanya

"tentu saja." kataku

"hey, apa kalian jarang makan daging ?" tanya marco

saat aku mau menjawab, sasha meninju hidungku hingga berdarah.

"lucien !!" teriak jean

setelah sadar apa yang dilakukan sasha, aku berdiri.

"maafkan aku gadis kentang..." kataku dengan nada yang lebih gelap dari biasanya

jean, sasha, dan conny langsung gemetar melihatku yang sudah membunyikan jariku

"tapi rasanya kau perlu dijinakan secara kasar." kataku sambil menyerang sasha

dalam waktu 2 menit, sasha sudah kujinakan secara kasar.

lalu aku, conny, dan eren mengikat sasha di tiang. kami mengikat tangan dan mulutnya

"kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya eren

"hanya berdarah."

"meski dia serakah seperti ini, dia pernah membagi daging ke teman-temannya." kata conny

"kejadian itu sudah 4 bulan ya ?" tanya eren

"ya, tapi dalam 4 bulan kita sudah berada di squad levi. dan hanya lucien saja yang naik pangkat paling cepat diantara kita. dia masuk scout sebelum kelulusan, dan dia sekarang menjadi wakil kapten dua squad sekaligus." kata conny

"kau terlalu memujiku... bukankah kau itu jenius bukan ?" kataku sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"Tentu saja !" balasnya senang

"aku akan menepati janjiku ke semuanya begitu wall maria terebut." kataku dengan tersenyum ke mereka

"ayo makan kalau begitu." kata eren

sementara sasha meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan

kita berdiskusi, lalu marco dan marlo ingin ditempatkan ke barisan depan.

"kalian berdua... aku bukannya meragukan kemampuan kalian, tapi aku tidak mau mengirimkan orang-orang yang belum berpengalaman ke kematian." kataku

lalu mereka terdiam dan jean tiba-tiba bicara di sampingku

"ya itu benar. nanti kau akan sama seperti dia yang sok berani maju paling depan dan sering membuat lucien kerepotan." kata jean menyindir eren

"Jean, siapa yang kau maksud hah ?" tanya eren sebal

"siapa lagi kalah bukan kau..." kata jean

"benar juga jean. tapi aku masih termasuk normal lho...kau saja yang terlalu pengecut." kata eren

tidak berapa lama kemudian pertengkaran mulai lagi...

mereka saling mengatakan hal memalukan mereka seperti jeannie dan maniak bunuh diri

lalu armin berbisik ke aku

"apa perlu dihentikan ?"

"tidak usah." kataku

lalu saat mereka kelelahan,levi maju dan meninju mereka berdua

"kalian semua terlalu ribut. cepat tidur sana."kata levi

akhirnya kita keluar dan tidur untuk besok

sebelum bergabung dengan jean dan marco. aku memilih bergabung dengan trio shiganshina dulu karena mereka satu kampung dengan aku

"aduh...lucien kenapa kau tidak menyuruh mikasa dan armin menghentikanku ?" tanya dia

"pertama aku sudah malas menghentikan perkelahianmu dan jean, kedua kau kan bisa regenerasi jadinya buat apa aku menghentikanmu berkelahi." kataku

"astaga kejam sekali." katanya

"kau sendiri yang mulai eren." kata mikasa

"apa kau mulai bersemangat eren ?" tanya armin

"entahlah...kadang aku iri terhadap lucien, kapten dan mikasa. kenapa aku tidak bisa mempunyai kekuatan seperti kalian. tapi lama-lama aku sadar...semua orang berbeda...jika kita menyatukannya kita dapat menang." kata eren melihat ke armin

"benar eren..."kata armin

lalu kita melihat seseorang yang sedang bicara ke anaknya. itu mengingatkan kita pada orang tua kita yang sudah tiada.

"menurut kalian...setelah kita membunuh mereka ? apakah hari-hari itu akan kembali ?" tanya mikasa

"mungkin...tapi tidak akan kembali sepenuhnya. karena itulah aku akan membalaskan ke mereka dan membuat kehidupan menjadi damai..." kata eren

aku hanya terdiam melihat kedepan

"ada apa lucien ?" tanya eren

"menurutmu didunia luar hanya ada titan saja ?" tanyaku

"bukan hanya titan saja..." kata armin

kitapun bingung

"laut..." kata armin

"diluar sana ada danau garam raksasa yang tak akan pernah habis." kata armin

"diluar sana bukan hanya para titan saja...lautan garam...padang pasir...dan gunung salju...itulah alasan aku masuk scout karena ingin melihat itu." lanjutnya

"ahh ya..." kataku tanpa sadar

"ada apa lucien ?" tanya eren

"aku hanya ingat waktu sebelum orangtuaku terbunuh...aku menulis dijurnalku pertama kalinya bahwa suatu saat aku akan berpetualang dan melihat dunia diluar dinding..." kataku

lalu aku menghadap ke eren

"terima kasih ya eren..." kataku tersenyum

"terima kasih ? buat apa ?" tanya eren bingung

"memberikan semangat waktu aku putus asa." kataku melihat ke arah depan

"apa eren pernah melakukan itu ?" tanya mikasa

"yeah...saat aku berada dilift kapal setelah dinding maria dihancurkan. waktu itu aku sangat putus asa dan depresi...tapi eren berteriak kalau aku akan membunuh semua titan didunia ini...itulah alasan kenapa aku bisa sampai seperti ini...aku berhutang ke kamu eren." kataku sambil tersenyum melihat ke depan

semuanya hanya terdiam melihat ke aku.

"kalau begitu...ayo kita lihat laut setelah dinding maria terebut !" seru armin

"benarkah ada laut ?" tanya eren

"kau masih belum mempercayainya eren ? lihat saja, itu pasti ada !" seru armin

"apa boleh buat...aku juga penasaran laut itu seperti apa." kataku tersenyum

"kau ikut juga lucien ?!" tanya armin

"tentu saja..." kataku

setelah selesai, aku akhirnya kembali ke kamar

**Dikamar**

aku berbincang-bincang dengan jean dan marco soal besok sore.

setelah selesai, kita tidur

**Sore Hari**

saat kami diatas dinding banyak penduduk berteriak menyoraki kita agar merebut dinding maria.

semua scout termasuk anggota squad levi yang lama juga ikut misi ini.

pertama jean,conny, dan sasha yang berteriak pertama.

"eld sudah lama ya scout legion mendapat sorakan sebanyak ini ?" tanya gunther

"ya.." kata eld

lalu erwin berteriak di sampingku dan diikuti oleh teriakan semua scout. hanya aku, mikasa, dan levi yang diam

lalu aku tersenyum melihat semuanya

"OPERASI PEREBUTAN DINDING MARIA DIMULAI !" teriak erwin

lalu semua kuda diturunkan dan mereka semua berbaris

"Lucien apa kau siap memimpin misi ini ?" tanya erwin

"tentu saja." kataku sambil mengeluarkan pedangku

"SEMUANYA MAJU !" teriakku

akhirnya semuanya maju dengan semangat

dan aku bisa melihat 3 pengguna titan menunggu kita...

pertempuran Manusia melawan titan...

AKAN DIMULAI...

**_Tamat_**

**Akhirnya Season 3 Cour 1 Selesai ! selanjutnya fanfic terakhirku sebelum hiatus. "**AoT3 Siblings Tragedies"**.**


End file.
